


You Are My Home (AvaLance)

by TheNetflixGal



Series: You Are My Home [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Love, Pride, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNetflixGal/pseuds/TheNetflixGal
Summary: The fan fiction first takes place 2 weeks after they took down Mallus. Under these 2 weeks, Sara and Ava only communicated because of work. Neither one of them knew where they stood in their relationship but after a dream, Sara changes her mind and the story between the captain of a ship that travels through time and the director of the organization that protects the timeline begins.This fan fiction includes a crossover with The Flash and also has a few references from The 100.YouTube: TheNetflixGalInstagram: TheNetflixGalWattpad: TheNetflixGalThank you for reading.





	1. Sometimes You Need To Go Through It To Believe It

It’s been two weeks since they took down Mallus, which also means that it was two weeks ago Constantine had informed the Legends about the new anachronisms. How could they know that there would be hundreds of more anachronisms if they took down one?

With all the anachronisms both Ava and Sara were busy trying to fix them. The only time the blond assassin and the director of the bureau talked to each other during these two weeks were under the missions or when they needed to report things to each other about work. 

Sara’s POV.

I was walking to my room when I saw someone standing by the side of my bed.

“Ava? What are you doing here?” I said, trying to figure out why the director stood next to my bed. 

“Ava?” I repeated, but the director didn't say anything or move a muscle, so I took out my weapon trying to get her to move or say something. 

“Ava turn around or I will…” I said but got interrupted by the director.

“Do what? You will do what?” Ava said annoying and turned around.

“Ava, what are you doing?” I asked her trying to figure out the situation.

Ava started to attack me with her weapons but I got lucky and I blocked them all. After a long time fighting, I saw Ava get really hurt. I hurt her. The director fell to the floor and when she hit the ground she fell unconscious and the blood started pooling out of her stomach.

”AVA!!” I screamed in pain.

AVA…!!!!” I screamed again, this time I was more aware of what was going on. 

I started to run to her with tears in eyes, when I finally got to her I picked her up and laid her down in my arms trying to get her to wake up.

“Ava, I’m so sorry I should have listened to you, I should have spent more time with you instead of focusing on fighting those demons!” I said to the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen who’s now lying in my arms dying.

“Gideon! Can you fix her?” I screamed in pain to the AI.

While I was waiting for an answer I continued to apologize to Ava.

“I should have asked you to be my girlfriend when I had the chance again! I should have got in contact with you personally and not just at work! I should have told you I loved you.” I whispered loud with the tears still rolling down my cheeks. 

“Captain, I have news about Director Sharpe.” The AI said to me with a sadness in her voice. 

I waited for answers.

“There’s nothing I can do, I’m sorry captain but Ms. Sharpe is gone.” The AI said.

“Nooooooooooo!” I scream, this time really loud!

Zari’s POV

“Sara, Sara, come on Sara wake up!” I said shaking her trying to wake her up.

When she finally woke up and she had calmed down a little I sat down beside her, trying to get her to talk about the nightmare.

“You don’t want to talk about it?” I asked the captain. 

“I rather not,” Sara responded sadly.

“I heard you screaming and it sounded like you were in so much pain. Are you sure you don’t want to share your thoughts?” I asked her again.

“It was so horrible Zari, she, at the first she was standing in my bedroom next to the bed and then she started to attack me.” The captain said and I could see how much it hurt her and how sad she is about the dream. So I can only guess it’s her dead sister Laurel she is talking about.

“She started to attack me but I blocked every attack and punch until… she started to bleed and she fell down to the floor.” The captain continued.

“It’s okay Sara, it was just a dream,” I informed the captain and I hugged her.

“I-I I killed her? I killed Ava..” The captain said worrying about the dream. 

It wasn’t until now I understand it’s Ava she is talking about.


	2. The Guilt Will Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zari and Sara were talking about last nights dream when a certain blond enters the room.

Sara’s POV

I woke up a few minutes ago with a strange feeling in my stomach, the feeling is still there and it hurts. As a former member of the League of Assassins, I shouldn’t feel bad about anything, I should be able to handle my feelings but this time was different. It’s not just a random person I’ve hurt this time, it was Ava. The woman who saved me from myself, the woman I love. I wonder how a dream can give me all that guilt in my stomach. Then it hit me, it wasn’t the dream that gave me the guilt, it was what I said to her in the dream.

I’m getting out of my bed and puts on some clothes, now understanding the reason for my guilt. A few minutes later I’m standing in the kitchen in front of the machine that makes us food and drinks. 

“Gideon,” I say with a sadness in my voice which the AI heard.

“Yes, captain?” The AI answer without asking about the sadness in Sara’s voice since she already knows, one of the perks of being an AI, she can read our dreams when we are asleep.

“Can you make me some french toast?” I ask the AI trying to avoid any type of conversation. 

“Of course, captain.” The AI replies.

I’m sitting on the top of the ice cold metallic counter and eating my breakfast when I see Zari walking to the kitchen. 

“Hey,” I say with a fake smile covering my face.

“How are you?” Zari asks me and I answer with a small nod.

“You should talk to her” Zari said to me after a while.

“But what should I say? Hey you, I dreamt that you died and I realized that I haven't been giving you the attention that you deserve.” I answer the black haired woman aggressively.

“Dreamt about who?” A big blue portal opens and the director steps onto the ship.

“I’m gonna let you two talk,” Zari says as she takes her breakfast and walks out of the room.

Ava’s POV

“Gary! If someone asks, tell them I’m on a mission” I say to Gary before turning around and open a portal to the Waverider.

As I enter the Waverider I see Sara talking about someone she dreamt of with Zari. 

“Dreamt about who?” I ask the blond with a jealous voice.

“I’m gonna let you two talk,” Zari says and then leaves.

“You.” The captain says after a while, looking at me and then down at the clean floor again.

What does she mean with me? Did she dream about me? No that can’t be right, I know we were together but she hasn't even tried to get the relation between us to work that way again. 

Sara’s POV

I told her who I dreamt of and it took all my power to admit that it was her, and she still doesn’t understand, or didn’t she hear me?

“You,” I say again but I still got no answer from the director.

I waited a few seconds and then I repeated myself again, this time with more self-confidence.

“I dreamt about you dumbass,” I say looking into her beautiful light blue eyes and formed a sneaky small smile on my lips.

Ava takes her beautiful eyes away from the clean floor and places them on my eyes.

“Oh” I hear quiet as a whisper coming out of the director’s mouth.

“So, was it a good dream or..” The director asks as she tries to flirt with me.

“Not at all” I answer, then I see how the cute smile on Ava’s perfect face fades.

“At first you stood in my bedroom when I walked in, then you attacked me, I blocked all your attacks and you got hurt, I hurt you. You fell to the floor and Gideon couldn’t heal you so you died in my arms.” I say leaving the part of apologizing and love speech out.

“Then why were you going to talk to me about it?” The blond beautiful director says wondering and hoping for something good.

“Because it made me realize something..” I say trying to catch her attention.

“It made me realize my feelings…” I continue which made Ava show some attention.

Ava takes her eyes off the floor once again and places them on my face and smiles as she sees the face I’m making. It’s the director's favorite face of mine, the flirty one. I take the cute smile on the directors face as an answer and I turn around to annoy Ava a little bit more. I’m waiting for a few more seconds before turning around again. I’m looking into her beautiful eyes as I start to walk fast to her and places my lips on her lips. 

Ava’s POV

She turned away, how could she do that? Saying those things and then just turns around? Who does she think she is? I’m about to open my mouth and ask her what she is doing but she went first. She turns around again looking right into my light blue eyes which gives me butterflies in my stomach. The next second she starts walking to me and soon enough she places her soft lips on mine. I’ve been dreaming about this moment for 2 weeks now, and now when it happens I’m not giving into it? How dare I? Sara pulls away and looks right into my eyes yet again, this time her beautiful bright blue eyes are full with some curiosity.

I see that half smile half wondering look on Sara's face before I give her a smile, placing her beautiful face in my hands and pressing my soft lips on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a YouTube channel where I upload edits that I make of AvaLance, Clexa and more.  
> I have an Instagram account where I upload shorter edits of tv shows, actors, ships and stuff. These edits are specially made for Instagram.  
> I have Wattpad which is where I first posted this fan fiction. It has the same name there.


	3. Peter Pan And Her Beautiful Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava being cute and gives each other nicknames.

Ava’s POV

We stay there, at that moment in what feels like forever, but it’s really just some seconds.  
I didn’t want to let go but when the need for air got too strong we both pulled away.

I open my eyes and I see Sara, she’s just standing there with open baby blue eyes and the biggest smile I’ve ever seen is placed on her face.

“That good huh?” The captain says with a little hint of flirting in the middle of an ocean full of happiness in her voice.

I smile at her in response as she looks at me waiting for a response in the form of words.

“What? Isn’t a smile good enough for you, Peter Pan?” I say.

“Hey, I thought I told you not to call me that!” She answers before taking my hands and placing them around her neck.

Sara’s POV

“What? Isn’t a smile good enough for you, Peter Pan?” The beautiful director says.

“Hey, I thought I told you not to call me that!” I answer before I take her soft hands and placing them around my neck.

Ava gives me a smile that says “What are you doing?” but also at the same time “I like where this is going” and “Don’t you dare turn me down now!”

The smile makes me keep going. So I take my hands and places them on the director’s hips.

”Close your eyes.” I tell the director and she obeys my command.

Ava’s POV

“Close your eyes.” Sara says, is she crazy? What is she going to do? But I obey her order and do what she says.

It doesn’t take long until Sara closes the space between our faces and places her soft lips against mine.

I smile at her in the kiss, and before I get the chance to deepen our beautiful kiss, to makes it go farther she pulls away.

“Ruin the kiss? Why don’t you, Agent Sharpe?” The captain says.

With that, I open my green eyes and the first thing I see is Sara’s eyes. I stare right into her perfect baby blue eyes for a while. It’s hard but somehow I take away my glued eyes from hers and smile a little again when I see the big smile she wears on her soft lips.

“I’m sorry I’m happy.” I say, joking around about it.

“Well, get used to it Ava, because I’m not letting you go easy this time!” She answers, now with an even bigger smile.

Sara’s POV

“That’s not a problem for me, Peter Pan.” The director says with a wink, trying to flirt.

I go up to the perfect beautiful woman standing in front of me and places my mouth a few inches from her ear.

“You’re cute” I whisper into her ear softly and slowly.

“Shut up!” She says, and her soft hands grabs me and before I even know it, I’m being pulled into a kiss. I quickly responded by giving into the kiss.

We pull away from the kiss at the same time when the need for air got to strong. I look right into Ava’s innocent eyes and can clearly see the hunger in them. I make a cute innocent smile and she takes it as a confirmation so she starts kissing me again, making me moan and drives me crazy. I’m pushing her from the kitchen to my bedroom slowly.

“I like where this is going” I hear Ava say between the kisses but I don’t answer with words. I just keep kissing her until we reach my bedroom. I pull away quickly and Ava gives me an expression that asks “what are you doing?” so I smile at her to calm her down a little bit before I ask the AI to lock the door and if the legends ask, I’m busy.

“Good I thought you were going to abandon me or something.” I hear Ava say with a big smile.

I take Ava in my arms and say “Never.” We stay there in the moment for a few more seconds before I start kissing her again. I places my soft lips on hers, it’s like two puzzlebits that are meant to be together. I turn Ava around so she’s standing in front of the bed. I slowly deepen the kisses as I’m starting to undress Ava. After a while, I’m starting to feel hands undressing me as well but those hands were not just normal hands they were perfect hands.

I pull Ava back on my bed as I follow and lays over her, kissing every part of her body slowly. We both really enjoy this moment and after a few more minutes Ava lets out one last moan before flipping me over and gives me the same pleasure I was giving her just seconds ago.

Ava’s POV

After a long time, I can feel Sara falling asleep in my arms, so I wait a few more seconds so I’m sure she’s asleep and then I whisper “I love you, Peter Pan.” Choked by getting a response from a tired captain “I love you too, Timenerd!” After that, we both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a YouTube channel where I upload edits that I make of AvaLance, Clexa and more.  
> I have an Instagram account where I upload shorter edits of tv shows, actors, ships and stuff. These edits are specially made for Instagram.  
> I have Wattpad which is where I first posted this fan fiction. It has the same name there.


	4. Even The Complicated Have Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Ray gets lost while Sara and Ava talks about the other night.

Sara’s POV

When I woke up I felt arms wrapped around me, at first I was scared but I calmed myself down when I realized who the arms belonged to. The flashbacks from earlier today gives me butterflies in my stomach and a smile on my mouth, I’m happy.

Ava moaned a little in her sleep which made me laugh, not too loud because I don’t want to wake the director up. I got out of bed to put some clothes on but before I went out looking for Zari.

“Where have you been?” Zari asked but then realized the smile on my face that I tried so hard to hide.

“Oh, you didn’t.” She said, now realizing what the smile meant which just made me smile even more and bigger.

We talked about it for a while until Ava woke up and got out to me and Zari.

“What are we talking about out here?”

“I’m gonna leave you two alone to talk about it!” Zari answered before rushing out of the room.

“So are we going to talk about what just happened?” I said with a tone of happiness in my voice.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?” Ava joked, she also had that tone of happiness in her voice but it was more powerful than mine.

“I don’t know what you feel but I think it was a mistake!” I said trying to stop my laugh from escaping.

Ava’s POV

‘Mistake? How could that be a mistake? I was confused, didn’t she like me? What happened really?’ I wondered.

“Relax, I’m just kidding.” Sara said before she broke out in laughter.

“Funny huh?” I said trying to hold a straight face.

Sara was about to say something but I broke her off with my lips on hers, pulling her closer.

“Hey Sara, we have a number 7 anachronism and a number 4 anachronism… oh hey, Ava….” Zari said when she entered the room without looking up from her hands where she held a Rubik's cube.

“Zari? For real why?” Sara asked the black haired woman.

“Yeah, well we have a problem, Mick and Ray are out on a mission but we haven’t heard from them in like 2 hours.” Zari explained to me and Sara.

“But I can try to find out what’s wrong and you can keep doing what you are doing.” Zari said before she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving me and Sara for ourselves.

Sara’s POV

“Okay, we should go and help Zari to find Ray and Mick!” I said to Ava and gave her the ‘I’m sorry’ smile.

I turned around and to walk to the bridge so I could help Zari. I started walking by myself but it didn’t take long before Ava was beside me and she locked our fingers together. I gave her a smile just to tell her that this is what I want before I stopped and kissed her softly.

It took a while before we got something on Ray and Mick and where they were.

Mick’s POV

“Hey haircut, how do we get out of here?” I asked the nerd when he woke up, still tied to the chair.

“I don’t know they took my atomsuit.” Ray answered with a tone of giving up in his voice.

I don’t know why I really cared about him, he’s just a rich multi billionaire nerd who gave up everything to travel in time and play everyone’s hero in his suit. The only one I really ever cared about was Snart but he died trying to save everyone else in our team.

“I got an idea!” Ray said, which got me out of my thoughts.

“Okay, spill!” I answered him with my normal voice.

I had hopes that one day when everything was over I would be on a beach in Aruba with a life acces of beer and pretty girls. I’ve proposed the idea to the team a lot lately but they just thought I was stupid and that there are bigger problems we need to fix than my suntan. The only one who has considered the idea was Sara but it won’t take long before she says no because of that hotcake of director.

“I still have a communication radio in my pocket.” The nerd answered, with a smile on his face when he realized that there was a chance for freedom.  
“Why do you have an extra communication radio in your pocket?” I asked.

“Oh, I thought it would be a great backup if I ever got in a situation like this one!” He answered proudly, still wearing that smile on his face.

“So that’s why you have that big smile?” I started and he looked up at me as if asking ‘what?’.

“You smile because you’re proud.” I continued.

“No, I just realized that I got dirty dishes to do when we return to the waverider!” He said not joking because the only thing he love more than his Atom suit is doing dirty dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a YouTube channel where I upload edits that I make of AvaLance, Clexa and more.  
> I have an Instagram account where I upload shorter edits of tv shows, actors, ships and stuff. These edits are specially made for Instagram.  
> I have Wattpad which is where I first posted this fan fiction. It has the same name there.


	5. None Of Your Goddamn Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to communicate or at least find out where Ray and Mick are.

Ava’s POV

The first thing I see when I step into Sara’s office is the blond blue eyed assassin herself. She looks very busy with analyzing every single lead we have on where Mick and Ray can be. It’s been 2 days since they disappeared, no one has found anything yet. Zari has been close a few times but it all just turned out to be dead ends.

“Sara you need to get some sleep, it’s been over 48 hours and you need to rest. We both do.” I say with a concerned voice which she notices.

“No! I’ll get some sleep when Mick and Ray are safely standing here on the Waverider!” She answers with a high voice. I look at her with a worryingly look on my face which I think she can see because the second later the short distance between us can be measured in inches. The beautiful blond assassin starts hugging me and it doesn’t take long before I can hear her blubber. I’m considering on replying and trying to get her to sleep a little but I know that she’ll never obey before we find Mick and Ray

“Thank you Ava.” Sara say.

“For what?” I ask the blond beautiful woman I’m hugging.

“For being here for me and caring for me.” She answers which makes me feel loved and safe. I smile but she can’t see as we’re hugging.

“It sucks that you can’t see my smile because I can see yours.” Sara smirked. Sometimes she really surprises me and this is just one of these moments when she really gets me confused, how could she do that? Sara started laughing after a while.

“You really thought I wouldn’t find out or notice that?” Sara say after we pull away from the hug and she sees the confused look on my face.

“Yeah well I got in here without you noticing so I thought you might be so tired you couldn’t hear me coming in.” I say proudly because it’s hard and much harder than it looks to sneak up on Sara fricking Lance a former member of League of Assassins.

“You really thought you did that too don’t you?” She answers ruins my moment with telling me that I failed and she just let me sneak up on her.

“Sara? Nate? Zari? Can you hear us?” We hear the communication radio go on, both me and Sara looks at each other before replying.

“Ray? Where are you guys? And when?” Sara replies and I’m just standing there trying to get some information.

“Okay we’ll be there in a second Mr. Palmer!” I say but got no response.

“Ava? What are you doing on the waverider? Wait Sara did you guys… you know?” Ray asks with a mix of emotions in his voice.

“Ray that’s none of your goddamn business!” I hear Sara answer with a serious voice.

“Ray? Where are you?” Zari asks.

“I don’t know can you track us? And please come as fast as you can because we have been her a while without anything to drink or eat.” Ray say begging for us to hurry.

“Give me a second….. Sara you’re not going to like this.” Zari says which confuses both me and Sara.

It went silent a while before Zari tells us where they are.

“Lian Yu….” Zari says with a face that says “I’m sorry” which makes me even more confused but at the look on Sara’s face I can tell it’s something bad about this place.

Sara’s POV

“Give me a second….. Sara you’re not going to like this.” I hear Zari say which just makes me beg that Mick and Ray havn’t been kidnapped my the league.

“Lian Yu….” Zari says and at the same second she speaks my hole body freezes and my serious face turners into a cold no emotion face.

“Gideon! Set a course for Lian Yu!” I say before turning around and starts walking to my chair, Ava and Zari does the same.

“Nate! Hold onto something!” I say in the coms to Nate on my way to my chair.

“Aye captain!” I hear him responses in a fun way which makes me smile a little.

“Here we go!” I say as the Waverider starts moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a YouTube channel where I upload edits that I make of AvaLance, Clexa and more.  
> I have an Instagram account where I upload shorter edits of tv shows, actors, ships and stuff. These edits are specially made for Instagram.  
> I have Wattpad which is where I first posted this fan fiction. It has the same name there.


	6. Lian Yu (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission on rescuing Mick and Ray begins and stuff happens on the island.

Sara’s POV

The plan was that I would park the big timeship on the beach at Lian Yu, but it ended up in a different way. I ended up parking the Waverider on a little flat island not far away from the original destination. We changed the plan because the beach wasn’t big enough. Luckily Ava and I found an old abandoned canoe without any holes. We flipped the canoe around and it didn’t take much time before we were in the canoe and on our way over the water to Lian Yu.

We made our way from the little island over to Lian Yu. I was okay until the moment I stepped out of the canoe and placed my feets on the ground. I started feeling uncomfortable and sick, being here brought back so many memories.

The destination isn’t the only reason why I’m feeling uncomfortable right now, the memories are giving me just as much emotions as Lexa’s death scene did in The 100. It looks like Ava knows I’m uncomfortable because she’s giving me a calming and innocent smile in hope that it will help me a little and it does.

“We’re in the past.” I say carefully and slowly trying not to vomit. Just the thought of this island and everything that happened here makes me want to vomit. Of course I don’t want to but it makes me feel like I need to.

“How do you know?” I hear Ava say with a confused tone in her beautiful voice.

“Because the island exploded a while ago.” I explain to her hoping my answer will be the end of this communication but when all I get back as a response is a confused expression on her face I fill her in with what Felicity told me a while ago.

“Felicity informed me after it happened, they were here when it exploded.” I say with a type of a sad expression on my face which is weird because I hated my time here and this really was my prison and hell. Maybe I’m thankful for what happend here because in a way it’s a gift. If I never went on that boat with Oliver then I wouldn’t have ended up starving and waiting for death when Nyssa found me, I wouldn’t have joined the League of Assassins which means I would never have gotten the name Tar-er al-Sahfer and I wouldn’t end up in Star City as the Canary. I wouldn’t have died and be resurrected by the Lazarus Pits and all of this is because I went with Oliver on the Queen’s Gambit. I wouldn’t have ended up with joining the Legends if I changed my mind about going with Oliver, I guess I’m just thankful in a way.

“Why are you smiling?” Ava asks which gets me out of my thoughts.

“Just thinking, It all started here, If I wouldn’t have ended up here I wouldn’t be a Legend.” I say smiling about it once more.

“Okay so where could they be?” Ava says which immediately makes me remember why we’re here.

“I don’t know but we should check the old military base.” I answer before noticing a scared look on Ava’s face which just makes me laugh a little but stops when I Ava gives me a new look, this time it’s a serious one.

“Well if we’re going to a freaking military base I hope that you have a plan Sara Lance!” Ava says with a serious face which makes me smile a little because I’m trying to hold my laugh. As a response I just start walking away from the water into the woods and Ava follows.

“Sara where are we going?” Ava asks and I turn around to give her a smile that says “We are close.” Then I turn around again and keep walking, it’s not long now.

Ava’s POV

Sara is taking me somewhere and I have absolutely no clue where. The beautiful captain stops and looks at her right so I do the same until I see a crashed plane in pieces a 100 meters from where we are.

“Shit!” Sara says and quickly crouches down behind the big rock in front of us before taking my hand and drags me down with her. I’m just confused, why are we hiding from a broken plane.

“Sara what are we doing?” I ask her and she quickly response with a nod at the crushed old plane as a way to say “Thats why” so I carefully look over the rock but can’t see anything at first then I see a blond young girl coming out of the hideout. Not long after a brown haired boy comes out and starts talking with the girl and short after he kisses her. I turn around back to Sara.

“Who are they?” I ask Sara without thinking.

“Guess once.” She answers after turning around to look at them over the rock just like I did.

I’m starting to think about what Sara said “Guess once.” of course why didn’t I think about that before. It’s Sara.

Sara’s POV

“Shit!” Is the first thing I say when I see a young blond girl inside the plane. I look around me until I see the big rock right in front of us. I crouch down before taking Ava’s hand to drag her down.

“Sara what are we doing?” I hear Ava ask so I response with nodding at the crashed plane. Ava comes back down after a little while and looks right at me.

“Who are they?” She says and gets me thinking “They?” so I turn around to look at them just like Ava did and then it hit me before I could realize that we were making out. The same second I saw us making out I got this flashbacks for a second, the flashbacks gives me butterflies in my stomach but at the same time I’m disgust by myself for getting butterflies by someone else than Ava.

“Guess once.” Was the only thing I got out. But she doesn’t seem to realize everything yet.

“I can tell you’re the blond girl but who’s the man you’re kissing?” Ava asks. “Shit she saw that!” is the first thought crossing my mind.

“Oliver Queen.” I say without looking into her eyes because I don’t know what her reaction will be.

Ava’s POV

“Oliver Queen.” I hear Sara say so I look her in the eyes but she doesn’t look at mine, I can tell she’s embarrassed about it so I just closes the gap between us as I pull her into a rescuing hug. The hug was a way to tell her that I love her and that I’m not angry.

When we pull out of the hug I can see the assassins baby blue eyes so I give her a reassuring smile before I places my right hand on her neck so my thumb is on her cheek. I’m using my left hand to pull away her hair that was in front of her face before I place it like the right hand. I’m looking right into her eyes a few seconds before I kiss her. It takes Sara by surprise so it takes her a few seconds to react but when she does she places her hands around my back and starts to move them up and down. Before she takes it farther I pull away for some air.

“Sara we’re on a mission.” I say with a tone of regret in my voice. She just looks up at me and starts smiling.

“So what? I’ve had sex on missions before and plus it was my teenage dream to have sex with two persons at the same time and now I have the opportunity.” She says still smiling.

Wait she said she always wanted to have sex with two persons at the same and now she have the opportunity, what does that mean? I think Sara saw the look on my face because she gave me that reassuring smile.

“Sara, you know I ship you guys but please can you do this another time?” Ray begins on the com and I can see my beautiful girlf…. girlfriend? Is she my girlfriend? We need to talk about this.

“Okay so we’ll need to wait a little because younger me and Oliver will soon go down to the water, we’ll take the chance then!” Sara says before she gives me a wink which makes me blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a YouTube channel where I upload edits that I make of AvaLance, Clexa and more.  
> I have an Instagram account where I upload shorter edits of tv shows, actors, ships and stuff. These edits are specially made for Instagram.  
> I have Wattpad which is where I first posted this fan fiction. It has the same name there.


	7. Lian Yu (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission continues.

  
Sara’s POV

We found Ray and Mick at the Military base but when we found them they didn’t seem so happy about our delay of time…. who can blame them? Ava and I ended up sitting behind that rock for about 20 minutes before we carefully got what we needed. Ava and I was silent mostly all the time after she realized that the younger me was having sex not far away form us.

“We should take a break, after all Mick and I haven't rested in like forever.” Ray says as he stops and looks at the water as a way to say ‘please’.

“Okay fine, 5 minutes.” I say and just moments after Ray is living out his younger days and jumps into the water, Mick lays down on the beach and Ava just stands there staring at me trying to not be seen so I let her stair.

“Sara you should take a break too!” I hear Ray shout which makes me consider the offer for a while before I turn around to Ava who stands beside me in her tank top and shorts.

“What?” Ava asks and I can’t help myself so I take her face in my hands and kisses her soft lips slowly. Ava depends the kiss with putting one hand in my hair and that’s when I take the chance.

“Sara! No! Don’t you dare!” Ava screams while I’m carrying her to the water in bridal style.

“Sara! I swear to god, if you-” She starts but stops when she hits the water.

“You’re so going to regret this Sara Lance!” Ava screams at me and giving me a look on her face.

“It’s okay I’m joining you!” I scream back at her before jumping into the beautiful water myself.

Ava’s POV

I was pissed at Sara for a while but it didn’t take long before we both laughed about it.

“Ollie! Stop it!” We all hear someone scream between laughs and the same second that Sara hear that she gave us all orders to hide.

I can see Sara sitting behind a tree not far away from me so when I have the chance I stand up and carefully moves towards her. She gives me clear signs that says ‘don’t come any closer they may see you!’ but I don’t care because she seems to suffer a little.

When I’m so close to Sara that I can hear her breath I take her in my arms and doesn’t stop hugging her until the younger versions of Sara and Oliver left.

“Why are you so stupid Ava?” Sara says which just surprises me, after all I went to Sara because she seemed sad.

“You just risked yourself so you could come over to me!” The blond beautiful captain says.

“You seemed sad.” I answer before letting her go.

Sara’s POV

When we entered the Waverider again after a long time on Lian Yu I went to talk to Ava about what happened earlier but when I entered my room I saw her, asleep on my bed and she looked calm so I decided not to wake her up. Instead I got out of my clothes and putted on my pyjamas before climbing under the sheets. It didn’t take long before I fell asleep next to the beautiful director.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a YouTube channel where I upload edits that I make of AvaLance, Clexa and more.  
> I have an Instagram account where I upload shorter edits of tv shows, actors, ships and stuff. These edits are specially made for Instagram.  
> I have Wattpad which is where I first posted this fan fiction. It has the same name there.


	8. Lovebirds In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected friendship and 2 very expected lovebirds... Just a reminder that this chapter was written before season 4 started.

Zari’s POV

I ate my breakfast still half asleep and by some rare reason I started to think about our old missions, specifically the one when we needed to go back in history to save the world from turning December 25th into Beeboday. That was one of my first missions with this team, even if I was on the Waverider with Jax the whole time. Even if our missions rarely if not never played out easily or without problems we always have fun on them, wrong or not it’s our lovely little family full of misfits. Mick who tried so hard not to drink anything, even if he failed so hard just took out his firegun or whatever he calls it and burned the little blue fluffy thing from 1992 into almost nothing more than ashes. It was so funny to hear the last silly words coming out from the blue toy when Mick burned him over the coms, it ended up with me losing the game Jax and I played because I broke out in laugh. And Sara who started the mission with drinking out from horns with some vikings and Ava, that was the first time I realized that Ava had some sorts of feelings for our blue eyed captain. Nate and Ray was also drinking and Amaya played something that made me think about that one time I was bored and watched an old tv show called “The 100”. It was nothing wrong about the show I just didn’t like that they killed the best characters off. Leo was there, I didn’t know him but apparently some of my teammates thought he reminded them of someone special so I figure he was an old teammate or something so I didn’t think more about that. By some reason the darhk's showed up and destroyed the mission.

“Earth to Zari, hello…... Zari?” The voice snapped me out from my mind and when I looked up to see the face of the person who called out my name.

“You’re Back!” I said before I jumped off the countertop and immediately started rushing up to my new close friend to squeeze her until she couldn’t breath anymore.

“Chill Z, I was away how long? 2 days?” She laughed and tried to catch her breath which just made me feel guilty.

“Well 2 days are a lot for some inspections, Ray is on the bridge doing some researches for some anachronisms. Or at least he was when I woke up but I was half asleep when I got here so who knows?” I explained to her as she walked out from the kitchen. Before she got out she thanked me and started moving again.

“Hey Nora! Take it easy on him, they were on a hard mission.” I said which caused a worried smile on my best friends face. I watched as she walked out from the room and saw that I had finished my breakfast. I placed the dirty dishes at the side of the sink knowing that Ray would more than enjoy doing them later. I walked out from the kitchen ready to start the day and came across Ava and Sara on my way to the training room. They were talking about something but I didn’t care enough to listen, all I knew was that they both had heart eyes when they looked at each other. Eww that kind of love is disgustingly adorable.

Ray’s POV

“I’m just saying that fixing an level 12 anachronism this close after Lian Yu isn’t the best idea for either me or Mick.” I tried to explain to Nate.

“Look, Constantine said that there would be dragons and this far we haven’t seen any dragons other than the one on Aruba.” Nate argued still hoping to see a dragon.

“Maybe he was wrong, maybe there was just one dragon, maybe we shouldn’t trust him.” I said still tried to convince him but it was hard, Nate really wanted to see some dragons.

“I’ve seen enough dragons for 3 lifetimes, so I’m going to go with Ray!” I turned around as fast the beautiful woman spoke.

“Nora…” I said before I slowly walked over to the woman, not wanting to give her the obvious ‘I missed you’ as we weren’t dating or anything. Nora gives me a smile before she hugged me, I’ve never felt so safe before in my life, not even with Anna. Apparently Zari was in the room as I opened my eyes again. Nora noticed where I was looking so she turned her head and instantly started to blush. She got a laugh from Zari.

“I thought you were going to train.” Nora let out as she looked at Zari.

“You really thought I was going to miss the reunion between the lovebirds?” Zari said teasingly but she shut up when she got the death glare from me and Nora which she really earned.

Sara’s POV

I woke up with arms around my waist by someone who was hugging me tightly. I smiled and pressed my back closer Ava’s front and then I realized which position we were in, I was the little spoon. Ava was still asleep and I didn’t want to wake her up so I stayed there for a while until she started moving. After a while I could feel her stare at me and I figured out she thought I was asleep.

“Good morning” I said and turned around so I was facing her, she was so beautiful in the morning. She gave me a soft smile that made me blush and kiss her. “I’ve never felt more home than I do right now” I thought.

“That’s because I’m so hot, Peter Pan.” Ava said with a flirty smirk. I started laughing and turned around a little but I didn't come to far before I felt a arm wrapped around me, begging me to come closer. I got back to the beautiful girlfriend of mine and kissed her forehead.

“That’s all I get? A kiss on the forehead?” This time I didn’t laugh I just smiled and stare right into her beautiful eyes.

“Oh you’re cute when you’re bossy!” I said and teased her when I leaned in but stopped just a few millimeters from her lips.

“Oh come on!” The beautiful director moaned quietly before grabbing the back of my head and started kissing me. It escalated quickly and soon we were making out. My alarm went off and we both knew that it was time to get up, so I kissed her once again before pulling myself up from the bed. I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and put brush my teeths. After 10 minutes I left the bathroom and by my surprise Ava was still in bed.

I walked over to her with just a robe around me to wake her up, realizing that I made a mistake to not put on clothes before waking the beautiful director up. I was going to turn around and put on some clothes but it was too late. Ava grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed again.

“Ava, we need to get up.” I said wishing that she would accept what I said. Instead of doing as I said she started kissing me.

“Ava, I’m serious, if we don’t get up now we won’t get up at all.” I said still trying to convince her. She stopped kissing me and replaced the smile with puppy eyes, begging me to take the day off. She slowly got up just to turn around and see me half naked with just a robe to cover my stomach, she changed her expression once more but this time it was just hunger in her eyes.

“Look I promise, we can finish this later.” I said but the hunger didn’t disappear from her eyes but we really didn’t have time for this.

“Ava…” I began and she looked up at me. “I promise.” I continued before I walked straight up to her with just one little spin which made her laugh.

“What was that?” She asked, the hunger almost gone as she laughed.

“I’m not straight so why would I walk straight?” I answered and joined her in the laugh party. I took her hands in mine and kissed her soft lips slowly.

“You are my home Sara.” The beautiful woman whispered into my ear after we parted and I just stared into her eyes, taking in the beautiful woman I call girlfriend.

“You are my home too Ava.” I managed to get out after a while. This time I just hugged her with all love in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a YouTube channel where I upload edits that I make of AvaLance, Clexa and more.  
> I have an Instagram account where I upload shorter edits of tv shows, actors, ships and stuff. These edits are specially made for Instagram.  
> I have Wattpad which is where I first posted this fan fiction. It has the same name there.


	9. Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, cuddles, movie. Where will this night end? And what will the conversation be about?

Sara’s POV

After breakfast Ava went to work because they had some kind of a big meeting, which I was more than happy to not be on. I went to the bridge to help with the anachronisms Ray was working on with the rest of my smoothie in one hand.

“Hey” I said when I saw Nate and Ray on the bridge.

“Good morning, Captain…. Where’s Mrs. Captain?” Nate replied to me and I tried so hard not to smile about the thought but I realized that I failed when I saw Nora smiling at me.

“No way! Ava Sharpe asked you to marry her?” Nora said really excitingly.

“What? No! Ava haven't proposed to me!” I answered and her big excited smile faded to a normal smile.

“Anyway.. what’s new? Any big anachronisms we need to fix?” I asked as Nora got close enough to hug me.

“Hey girl! Welcome back. How did it go? Should I kick my girlfriends ass?” I said and hugged her back.

“Nope, no need. They actually took it pretty easy on my this time!” She said with a confused but happy look on her face.

“Good, because I don’t feel like yelling at someone where my girlfriend works.” I said smiling at her and the thought about Ava once again.

Ava’s POV

I boarded the Waverider after a long and horrible day at work. Gary wouldn’t stop calling my name and ask me questions about everything. I went to the kitchen because it was dinner time and I was starving. On my way I thought about what it would be to dinner and when I got to the kitchen I saw that everyone were sitting at the table and eating dinner, everyone but Sara.

“Hey guys… where is Sara?” I asked them and they all looked at each other which was weird and very unlikely.

“I don’t know…. last time I saw her she was in her room.” Ray answered.  
“Okay, has she eaten?” I asked again, if she hasn’t I will take food with me to her room.

“No, I don’t think so.” Zari answered with a smile on her face.

“Okay.” I said again, I took some lasagne on two plates and started walking to her room.

Sara’s POV

I was thinking about what happened when we were on Lian Yu and came across the thought about how Ava risked her life because I seemed sad. “She risked her life because I seemed sad” I thought for myself and her action made me smile, “She must really like me if she’s willing to risk her life for my well being”. I sat there, on my bed smiling and thinking about our future and the door opened.

“Hey you, here I thought you were sad or something when I didn’t see you at the table.” She said which just made me smile.

“Ava Sharpe… Always worrying about others well beings.” I said. Ava blushed and walked up to me, placing her hands so they were cupping my face.

“Only for you.” She said before kissing me. I smiled into the kiss and parted her soft lips from mine and rested my forehead against hers, taking in the moment.

“I brought food!” She said after a while. We parted again and she stood up and took the food with her back to me on the bed. She made me so happy.

We ate our food and ended the long stressful day with a movie and cuddling. I let Ava pick a movie because I didn’t mind what we watched, as long as she was there. I didn’t even need a movie, I had the best one in front of me.

“You know, I could get used to this.” I said to Ava after the movie ended. I moved down from my half sitting position so I was laying flat on the bed with just my head on a pillow.

“Get used to what?” She asked before shifting position so she was laying on top of me and her eyes scanning every millimeter of my face. I thought about what would be the best response.

“Cuddling to sleep.” I answered her. I really wanted to fall asleep and wake up at the side of the beautiful Director I call girlfriend.

“I spend more nights here than I do in my apartment.” She said and smiled looking into my eyes. I did the same, I loved her eyes, they were so beautiful.

“So what do you think?” I asked her between kisses.

“About what?” She asked and I just kept smiling and kissing her.

“Ava Sharpe, will you claim half of this bed and move in on the Waverider?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a YouTube channel where I upload edits that I make of AvaLance, Clexa and more.  
> I have an Instagram account where I upload shorter edits of tv shows, actors, ships and stuff. These edits are specially made for Instagram.  
> I have Wattpad which is where I first posted this fan fiction. It has the same name there.


	10. Emotional Roller Coaster Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the crossover that includes some help of team Flash but also some references to The 100!

Ava’s POV

After Sara asked me to move in yesterday we spent hours of cuddling and talking about a future where everything was possible and it was pretty nice to think about a future beside time travel. As much as we both love our jobs we can’t stop imagining a life where we would live in a house with a happy family.

I woke up around 8 but didn’t move much because I didn’t want to wake Sara. I ended up facing her and just taking in her beauty and after a while she started moving but I didn’t move, I just kept watching her.

“Good morning” She whispered, her eyes still closed.

“Good morning.” I replied and she opened her eyes and kissed me softly.

Sara’s POV

Ava went to work around 9 and I was starving after being up all night, talking and dreaming about a future with Ava.

“Morning, wait why are you so happy?” Zari said when I stepped into the kitchen and saw the big smile on my face.

“Wait she did propose, didn’t she?” Zari said again and I rolled my eyes at her.

“No, she didn’t!” I said defensively before grabbing my sandwich and stated making my green smoothie.

“Then why the big smile?” Nora asked and I smiled even more and bigger than before.

“Ava is moving in!” I said and I could hear the excitement in my voice.

“Finally!” Zari said. I grabbed my breakfast and moved over to the girls.

“Noooo!” Nora said half screaming, and I looked at what she was screaming about and rolled my eyes.

“Why are you watching that? Turn it off!” I said and both girls gave me death glares before they turned their attention to the screen again.

“Why did she do that? Why did she leave her to die?!” Zari said with her eyes full of tears.

“Because her people came first and she did the decision with her head and not her heart.” I answered and got surprised looks from Nora and Zari.

“I didn’t know you wat-“ Nora said but I cut her off.

“May we meet again” I said 2 seconds before Lexa did.

“I used to watch The 100 but when they started killing off the best characters I stopped, have fun watching season 3!” I said and they both was still surprised.

We spent hours watching season 3 but in the middle of the 7th episode I walked away from the screen and went to do some work with Nate and Ray.

“Incoming transmission from Star Labs.” Gideon said after a while and I told her to answer the call.

“Hey Caitlin, what’s up?” I asked when I saw the girl pop up on the screen.

“Hey Sara we need your help with something, it’s DeVoe, he escaped from his cell here in Star Labs and we can’t find him. We think he traveled to another earth or something!” She explained to me as the rest of our team joined the room.

“Can’t Barry go after him?” I asked.

“Yeah but there’s many earths and we don’t have time to go to them all by ourselves. So can you please come and help us?” She almost begged for us to help so I guess it’s pretty important and serious.

“Yeah sure, we’re on our way!” I said and ended the call.

“Guys we will be leaving in 5 so gear up!” I said before turning over to Zari and Nora, their eyes were full of tears and they were red in their faces.

“So I guess you two finished the episode? Because it looks like you two have been crying a bit.” I said and hugged them both. It is hard, I’ll never forget Lexa’s death scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a YouTube channel where I upload edits that I make of AvaLance, Clexa and more.  
> I have an Instagram account where I upload shorter edits of tv shows, actors, ships and stuff. These edits are specially made for Instagram.  
> I have Wattpad which is where I first posted this fan fiction. It has the same name there.


	11. Emotional Roller Coaster Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crossover continues.

Zari’s POV

Nora and I finished watching the episode and we both had tears rolling down our faces. Nora was the one who cried the most when Lexa died, she practically screamed and repeated the words “No” and “Why?” all the time and I just sat there in shock while the tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. As my brain started working again the tears took up speed and after a while I was just as bad as Nora in the face.

“Zari?...” Nora said and I turned around and faced her. We were both a mess about what just happened. I nodded as a response because I couldn’t find how to formulate words with my mouth.

“Google up “does Lexa return in The 100!” She said and I just looked at her before I asked Gideon what she told me to google up. It’s easier to ask a supercomputer than google and it doesn’t take as much time.

“I’m supposed to tell you to enter the bridge.” Gideon said simply but I didn’t move.

“It’s captains orders!” Gideon said when we didn’t move. Nora stood up and I followed her to the bridge. Still full of tears but I didn’t care.

Sara’s POV

Zari and Nora entered the bridge, both looking like a mess so I guessed they had watched the episode. And I was right, they were done with episode 7.

“Sara? Does Lexa come back?” Nora asked.

“I don’t know.” I answered truthfully. It was the truth, I didn’t know if Lexa would come back because I stopped watching after episode 9. After Lexa’s death I stopped watching for like a week until I couldn’t be away from my favorite ship anymore.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Zari asked annoyingly.

“I stopped watching the show after episode 9 of season 3!”

“Why?” Both girls asked at the same time.

“I couldn’t take another death of my favorite characters.” I said and they looked worried but curious about who it could be.

We all heard a common noise and turned around to it. My face got from a sad to happy expression in one second as my girlfriend stepped out from the portal. I started walking over to her and embraced her into a big hug. We pulled away and I kissed her slowly and passionately. She opened her eyes and quickly got an curious look on her face as she saw all 3 of us, 2 with tears all over their faces and me with watery eyes.

“What happened?” She asked and used her eyes to scan us all over. Nora and Ava’s relationship was getting better after Ava offered Nora their deal a week ago but it was long from perfect.

Nora and Zari was still crying but it was slowing down and that was good because we were going on a big important mission.

“Zari, Nora, go and gear up we will be on our move soon!” I ordered them and they walked away to obey my order. I explained the mission and why they were crying during gearing up. Apparently Ava had never heard of The 100 or Lexa which didn’t surprise me so much because she wasn’t really the Tv kind of girl.

Ava’s POV

When I went through the portal that took me to the bridge of the Waverider I got welcomed by Sara in the best way I could think of. Quickly after she welcomed me I noticed the heartbroken girls behind her. I looked at Sara again and saw that she had watery eyes too. I started to think about the worst scenario and that something had happened to someone on the team but wasn’t sure so I asked. It turned out that they were crying over a character on a show that had died. Sara also told me about the mission and I figured it was a big one and my day at work was over so I offered to come with them.

“Hello guys!” Some girl said as she hugged Sara when we entered their base.

“Hey Caitlin, where are the others?” Sara asked Caitlin and I connected to who she was. Sara had told me a little bit about Barry and Iris wedding so I knew some things about the team and it’s members.

Sara’s POV

We talked for about 10 minutes while we waited for the others to arrive, Barry was first to arrive of course.

Iris started with informing us all about where he could be, where they had been to search for him and more. After a long discussion about what he might be up to and where he could be we moved over to the Waverider to get help from Gideon. We checked possible anachronisms and everything we could think of, and found nothing.

“Sara you need to take a look at this!” I heard Zari and Nora shout from the other side of library.

“What is it?” I asked as I got over to them.

“Look.” Nora said as she pointed at a picture of him.

“He’s the actor who plays Titus on The 100!” Zari said and I got confused about why they thought that was something important at the moment. I raised my eyebrow as to say “Why is that important right now?”. They both understood what I meant and kept searching for information.

After a while Zari gets a lead and soon enough she finds out what he’s up to.

“I think he went to Vancouver the year 2016!” Zari said.

“Are you sure?” I asked her and she nodded.

“Okay then, Gideon! Set a course for Vancouver, the year 2016!” I ordered our AI after I called Caitlin to tell her we got it from here.

“Everyone ready?” I asked. When I only heard yes as answers I pulled the lever and off we went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a YouTube channel where I upload edits that I make of AvaLance, Clexa and more.  
> I have an Instagram account where I upload shorter edits of tv shows, actors, ships and stuff. These edits are specially made for Instagram.  
> I have Wattpad which is where I first posted this fan fiction. It has the same name there.


	12. Emotional Roller Coaster Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the crossover.

Sara’s POV

“Okay let’s go and find out what this anachronism is about.” I said as we walked closer to our destination. “What can he possibly do to cause an anachronism?” I thought as we walked down the streets. I caught Ava’s eyes searching all over my face for some negative emotions, when she got to my eyes she started to blush and it put a smile on my face. I stopped walking, took her arm and turned her around so she faced me. I placed my hand behind Ava’s ear and placed my lips on hers. It was a quick kiss but it meant so much, it took away all our thoughts for a minute and we were the only people left on earth.

It took us a while to get to our destination because we couldn’t park the Waverider anywhere near so we walked, sure we could’ve used Ava’s time courier but It was unnecessary and we really needed the walk. We didn’t spend much time outside of it wasn’t for missions so we all needed to see a little nature and breath fresh air.

We got to our destination which was DeVoe’s old apartment in Vancouver but he wasn’t there. We found his laptop and it wasn’t locked because some people are just stupid. We let Zari go through the computer and meanwhile the rest of us went through his apartment.

“I got something!” Zari let out and we all dropped what we were doing and rushed over to her so she could drop the information.

“DeVoe wrote a script for The 100…” Zari said but got interrupted by Nora.

“Look at the episode Sara, it’s Thirteen! The episode when Lexa dies!” Nora said with hurt in her voice.

“Nora what the- I’m not there yet!” Nate let out in disappointment and I rolled my eyes because no one had their focus placed on the right thing.

“Zari what does the script say?” I asked her and waited for her answer.

”He… DeVoe changed the script so Lexa never dies..” She let out. Great! Now we need to cause Lexa’s death. This would be easy!

“Oh that will be easy! We just need to cause the death of Lexa” I said sarcastically.

Zari’s POV

“I can’t believe it, we’re going to meet the cast of The 100!” I let out in excitement. I could see Sara roll her eyes and Nora was just as excited as me about this.

“Look Zari, Nora and Nate, you guys can’t show your excitement, hurt or any other emotions that could cause any changes in history.” Sara explained to the 3 of us but she also told us all to take it easy before we went to go to the set.

“Sara, why exactly can’t we save Lexa? I mean it must’ve been a big thing after the episode aired but still.” I asked Sara when we went through the doors to the building.

“Lexa’s death caused big things in the LGBTQ community. It’s a big event in history for many people, Lexa’s death even got a event called ClexaCon.” She explained and I nodded in understanding.

“Sara said we can’t change anything because her death is a big event in history.” I said to Nora when we walked around on set to see if something seems wrong.

“Zari!” Nora called out quietly. I turned around and saw Eliza, Bob and Lindsey and It looked like they were having fun. It also looked like Nora was going to walk up to them so I stopped her with grabbing her hand and pulling her with me away from them.

“We can’t!” I told her and she just stayed quiet.

Ava’s POV

This is the messiest mission I’ve ever been on and it just keeps getting worse. I honestly don’t know how they haven’t killed themselves yet. Or they did once, when they broke time.

Sara and I walked in the halls of the studio when we saw DeVoe. We followed him to a into a room and when we opened the door he stood there, like if he knew we would come after him.

“Sara Lance..” DeVoe said and turned over to look at me.

“And who do we have here?” He asked.

“Ava Sharpe.” I said annoyingly and turned to look at Sara.

“It’s over DeVoe you need to come with us!” Sara said and the rest of the team joined came through the door.

DeVoe answered by attacking us, he started with Sara but she saw it coming so she easily blocked the attack and went for one herself. After just a minute Voe’s backup came rushing into the room and we all got someone to take down. The guy who attacked me punched me down to the floor and when I tried to get up again he hit me. I couldn’t give up that easily so I moved away by rolling around. I got him unconscious and looked over to Sara, she was on the floor with 3 people around her. One of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sara. My Sara, he pointed a gun at my Sara. In that moment I didn’t think, without me knowing my broken body was on its way over to Sara. I couldn’t do anything, it was my body who was in charge, not me. The person who held the gun loaded it and fired. When he did I already was in front of her, in front of Sara Lance, the captain of the waverider, in front of the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth, in front of the woman of my dreams, in front of the woman I love.

Sara’s POV

I took out DeVoe but the second after 3 other men got through the door and went to attack me. I couldn’t take them all, if they were normal bodyguards it would be easy but these guys were close to me when it got to combat.

I was on the floor when I saw it, one of them put out a gun. I was afraid, for the first time in years I felt fear, it was an emotion I didn’t think I would ever feel again. It wasn’t the gun that threatened me, it was losing Ava that got out that emotion. I looked over to Ava and saw the fear in her to. I smiled, she cares for me and that is something I will always be surprised by. Why did she care about me? What did I do to earn her?

Ava started to move closer to me and that was what took me out from my thoughts, the man that pointed a gun at me loaded it and fired. I could feel my life passing, just like before. “I could finally meet the people I cared about if I die now, I could meet Laurel and my dad. But if I die I won’t have Ava, I won’t have my team, my family.” Was the thoughts that got through my mind. I closed my eyes in hope not to feel the pain.

I felt a weight on me, like if someone was on top of me. When the pain didn’t come I slowly opened my eyes again and realization got me hard. The pain didn’t hit me because the bullet never did, it hit Ava, the woman I love. The weight wasn’t someone who checked my breathing it was her lifeless body on top of me. I felt like crying and never stop, I wanted to kill every single one of them, I wanted to die and never ever come back to life again.

That was what gave me energy, bad energy. I looked over to her and kissed her before I jumped up and took them all out, one my one. Starting with the one who fired the gun but I didn’t kill him, I saved him to the last and just knocked him out.

Zari’s POV

We all saw it, in slow motion, we all saw the way Ava jumped in front of Sara and took the bullet for her. Then we all saw the emotions on Sara’s face when she realized what happened. From confusion to heartbroken, to sad, to angry, to nothing. It was nothing, it was like a switch, Sara had no emotions, her face was blank as she took them all out.

She started to give out orders, Mick, Ray and Nate made sure that everything was as it was supposed to be. Mick took DeVoe and all of us went through a portal that Sara opened only just some seconds after she took them all out. Ava wasn’t dead but she was close to, very close, which made Sara to run through the portal. She ran straight ahead to the med bay and practically begged Gideon for 2 hours to stop the bleeding and fix her.

After 3 hours of waiting for news about Ava, Nate went to the kitchen and came back with some sandwiches that all of us ate, all of us except Sara. Sara didn’t leave Ava’s side, she wanted to be there when she woke up.

I got up and took a sandwich on my way to the med bay, when I came to the door I didn’t knock and when I saw her, by the side of the woman she clearly love my heart broke into pieces. I didn’t know I ever were going to see her like that, so heartbroken, so sad but still so whole. Somehow she handled it, not well, not good but somehow whole inside, like if she have been through this 1000 times over.

“Sara you need to eat something.” I said when I walked closer but she doesn’t change her position.

Sara’s POV

I didn’t change my position in hours, I spent hours to sit by the side of my girlfriend, she didn’t say anything, she didn’t move. I love her with my life, she’s my world, she’s my home.

“Sara?” Ava let out. Oh god what I’ve missed that voice, how her lips formed my name and how much it makes me feel.

“Hey.” I whispered with tears all over my face which Ava gently wiped away with her thumbs. It made me smile, the touch made me happy.

“I love you, I will always love you! Doesn’t matter where or when we are, as long as I’m next to you I’ll always be home.” I said, the tears didn’t stop rolling down my cheeks but I didn’t mind because Ava kept wiping them away.

“I love you too, Sara Lance.” She answered and those 3 words lighted up my world. I leant in for a passionate kiss.


	13. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara, waking up the team on a hard day with a family reunion.

  
Ava’s POV:

I didn’t move a muscle in 20 minutes. I woke up and saw a beautiful girl asleep beside me and I couldn’t stop staring at her, scanning her face in inches. After about 10 minutes it started hurting because of all the smiling but I didn’t stop. I couldn’t stop and even if I could I didn’t want to, the hurt was worth it. Who knew the badass captain of the Waverider and the ex member of the League of Assassins class of 09 could be so cute and peaceful when she was asleep.

“Morning beautiful.” She said when she opened her eyes and started smiling at me. That smile made me smile even more.

“Good morning.” I said and kissed her.

“We should get up. Today is a big day you know.” I said and Sara’s expression turned from happy and cute to sad. Even if Sara was sad she looked into my eyes and smiled.

“Yeah, I know.” She said and kissed me slowly and passionately.

We got up and walked to the Waveriders kitchen to eat some breakfast. Sara as always ate her french toasts and drank her healthy green smoothie while I ate my oatmeal and drank my black coffee. I loved it, spending my mornings with Sara was something I loved to do. We sat there and ate our breakfast alone but it was long from lonely.

“You know Sara, I’ll never get used to the sleep routines you guys have.” I said jokingly when we started walking to the teams quarters to wake the rest of the team up.

“You know Ava, you moved in like 3 months ago. I think you should get used to it.” She responded and smiled at me.

Sara’s POV:

I woke up and felt normal until Ava mentioned that today was a big day. It was a special day because today was Laurel’s birthday. We were planning on going to her grave in Star City in 2018 but realized that we couldn’t. If someone sees us they would be curious on why we were there because for them, Laurel Lance was still alive. This whole Laurel Lance earth 2 situation was weird and I didn’t like it, she reminded me on Laurel but she wasn’t MY Laurel.

Instead of 2018 Ava and I took the jumpship and went to Star City 2016 so we didn’t have to deal with other people asking why they were at the gravestone when she was alive. We also went to a different day than her birthday because it would probably be other people there and we would have to explain the situation and who Ava was.

Zari’s POV:

Sara woke me up some minutes ago and gave me orders to help with the wake up call. I started with Nora because I know no one else would risk their life with waking her up in her beauty sleep. Nora and Ray didn’t share a room because they were still denying everything about their relationship, Mick even catched them in the library together and both of them were like tomatoes. They of course denied everything about it and made up the worst excuse ever “They were just talking”. Yeah sure “just talking” looking like 2 tomatoes. It was useless of them to keep denying it because all of us already knew about them.

Nora didn’t respond when I knocked on her door so I opened the door and stepped inside. It wasn’t the first time I’ve been in her quarter because we spent much time in here watching tv series, we finished The 100 in 4 days. Nora was asleep in her bed which explained why she didn’t respond before. I walked over to her and shook her awake.

“Go away, I’m sleeping.” She said and pulled the cover over her head.

“Come on sleepy head it’s time to get up.” I said and she pulled away the cover and revealed her new woken face to me.

“Oh gosh Nora how much did you sleep?” I asked her.

“Depends, what time is it?” Nora asked with her morning voice.

“It’s 8:30, Ava and Sara are going away to Star City to spend the day at Laurel’s gravestone today.” I responded.

“If it’s 8:30 then I slept for 3 hours tonight.” She answered.

“Why? What happened?” I asked my best friend who clearly had something on her mind.

“I had a bad dream about... about my dad and Mallus, they were taking over the world and they came after me.” Nora explained.

“Nora it was just a dream, Mallus is dead, we took him down and in the process we released all those demons. And Nora, your dad is gone…. he won't ever come after you.” I reassured her and got a smile back.

Sara’s POV:

After waking them all up the team was on the bridge and I gave them orders for the day. It was mostly “Don’t crash the ship” and “Don’t kill each other”. I didn’t trust them to go on a mission so I gave them the day of before Ava and I went through the portal that took us to Star City

“Hey Laurel.” I whispered and placed one hand on the stone in front of me. Ava got up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder, I smiled and sat down on the grass with Ava behind me holding onto me from behind.

We didn’t bring food or something to eat because we were going to a restaurant later. Ava picked the place, she planned the whole day so I didn’t have to think about it. She wouldn’t tell me about where it was or what kind of food they had and after 10 minutes of trying I gave up. We started talking about Laurel and I told Ava stories from when we were younger and she would cover for me when I first went to a party when I was 13.

“You know Laurel really would’ve liked you.” I said to Ava with happiness in my voice. The thought of Ava and Laurel talking and getting along made me smile.

“You think? I mean I did try to arrest you like twice.” Ava responded and it just made me laugh and smile.

“Yeah “try” you didn’t succeed.” I said and smiled.

“Hey it was a tie.” Ava let out and we both started laughing and I turned around and kissed her lightly. I pulled away and laid down with my head in her lap and looked up at her. She was so beautiful and she was mine.

“I love you Sara.” She said and smiled down at me.


	14. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone made a deal? Who can it be? And what will this mean to the team?

Sara’s POV:

Yesterday was perfect, Ava and I ended up having one of our best dates ever and it all ended when Mick thought it would be a great idea to help Constantine. I got a call from Gideon around 8 and she explained that Mick and Constantine had entered an demon realm so Ava and I paid the note and went to the waverider.

Ava’s POV:

We laid in bed Sara’s head still on my chest since we both just woke up. She was drawing circles on my stomach and I was playing with her hair, this was just a normal morning but it will never get old and boring when you have the love of your life in your arms.

“Sara, you know I love you but would it kill you not to make me explode every time?” I said, teasingly but still seriously because she knew exactly what I was talking about.

“I’m sorry Ava, but it’s not my fault I’m good in bed.” She answered with a smirk and dark eyes but I kept it cool and decided not to give her what she wanted but it was hard not to give the woman loved so much what she wanted.

“Come here!” I said after a while, giving up.

Sara climbed up to me and started kissing my lips and slowly made her way down my neck. After our dinner got interrupted yesterday we went to our room and as soon as the doors closed she pushed me against the door and kissed me. One thing led to the other and soon enough our clothes were everywhere in the room and we on the bed.

“Up for round 2?” Sara asked me but this time it was her who teased me and not the other way around.

“You mean round 7?” I asked and we both smiled like idiots before she continued kissing me again.

When Sara pulled of the covers that separated our bodies she froze, we were months in a relationship but every time she saw me naked she reacted the same way. It made me smile but I took the opportunity and flipped us around so I was on top of her.

“Every…. damn….. time…. let me look at my girlfriend!” She said and it made me laugh and she was trying so hard not to break out in laughter as well. The fact that we were able to laugh together in these kind of situations made me smile and love her even more and it surprises me every time because I always thought I was going to explode because of the love I felt for this woman.

I didn’t give her an answer in the form of words, I didn’t need to, instead I said “I love you” with my eyes. She nodded and I marked her neck with my lips, knowing that it would make a hickey.

Sara’s POV:

It took a while for Ava and I to get up from the bed this morning, we woke up around 9 but didn’t go up before 11 and when we finally did the whole team was still asleep apart from Nora because she had a meeting with the time bureau today. Ava and I spent our breakfast together as usual but she didn’t have time to help me with the wake up call as she already was late to work so I did it by myself.

It took longer than I thought it would but I woke Zari up first like always because her methods on waking up the team always worked best. She walked into your room and told you to wake up and if you didn’t she would always go and find something cold to pour over you so you would wake up. If you were lucky it was only water but it could be worse and once she poured some old herring over Mick and he never disobeyed her again.

When the whole team was up and they all was done with their morning routines we ate lunch and then picked which anachronism we would try to fix today.

“I was thinking about that level 5 one in 1860.” Ray said and looked at Nate to get information about the anachronism.

“What about Aruba 2018?” Mick asked which caused all of us to roll our eyes.

“I agree with Ray on this one.” Said both Zari and Nate and when they realized they both said it at the same time they started acting like children until I gave them both a death glare.

Just when I was about to say what we were going for a portal opened and Nora came through. Zari turned around to look at the portal and when she saw Nora she ran forward to her and embraced her into a huge hug.

“Hey Nora! How did it go?” I asked when the 2 girls pulled away from the hug.

“Good actually, they are planning on changing the schedule so I only have to go once every month!” She answered excitingly and we all smiled at the news. This was amazing news because it means the time bureau trusts her a little more now and that would also mean they would start trusting us too. Not that they don’t trust us because they do but not till 100% which I understand.

Ava’s POV:

I got a call around 2 about a mission with the legends and without other thoughts I opened a portal onto the waverider’s bridge. I got welcomed by Sara and we shared a quick kiss before starting the mission.

“1860 huh?” I asked Sara as she got dressed in the clothes Gideon made us.

“Yeah well I didn’t feel like going to Aruba and watch Mick drooling over 20 year old girls.” She said and kissed me lightly on my lips. Her lips were so small but she somehow was the best kisser I’ve ever kissed.

Sara’s POV:

We got to 1860 Sweden to fix the anachronism and it all went pretty well until Mick decided that it would be a great idea to try out the alcohol and after a while there were some fights.

Nora got really hurt by some reason which made me call the team on the coms to fall back. Everyone listened and when we came onboard Nate, Ava and Zari took Nora to the med bay.

Nora and Ava actually had an pretty tolerable relationship but it took them a while before they got there. Ava didn’t want to let Nora out from prison at the beginning and we all understood that. Nora simply just waited for her time to went by and even if she did have her fathers time stone she didn’t use it. She wanted to be better than before and it actually ended up being Ava who offered her a deal. If Nora went to “check ups” once a day she could leave the prison. At the beginning she was only allowed to be out during the days but still spending the nights at the bureaus prison. Nora actually only spent a week there before she got offered the deal from Ava.

And now they’re at the stage where they care about each other but still don’t call each other friends. Actually Ava didn’t call anyone of my teammates for friends yet.

Ava’s POV:

I went to check up on Nora about an hour ago and she was fine, with the help of Gideon she was healthier than usual.

“Hey we were about to eat dinner, want to join us?” I asked Nora and Zari when I passed them in the hallway on my way to the kitchen.

“Yeah that sounds great! Are you cooking or do I need to eat Gideon’s food?” Zari asked half serious and half sarcastic.

“I heard that Ms. Tomaz, and my food aren’t bad.” The AI said and we all smiled at how wrong she is, Gideon is never wrong unless it’s about her crappy food.


	15. Eating Is Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of food because I was soooo hungry when I wrote the chapter and who says no to food?

Nate’s POV:

Our last mission was in 1860, Sweden and the anachronism was a purple unfriendly dragon. The dragon was destroying some villages but we got there before the big damage was done. Nora got punched in the stomach really hard so she flew back and hit her head.

“This food is amazing Ava!” Ray said before he took another bite of the tacopie that Ava and Sara made for dinner, they moved around in the kitchen very easily and Sara actually didn’t screw up the food and it tasted really good. Sara must be the worst cook ever and it tasted worse than the omelette Ray did on dinosaur eggs. The only one who ate Sara’s food was Zari.

“Hey! Ava AND I made the food, not just Ava.” Sara said.

“Wait what? You helped with the food? But it tastes good… Ava if you managed to cover up the taste of Sara’s part with something you got to tell us!” Nora joked and everyone started laughing, well everyone apart from Sara who used her League of Assassins skills to keep her reaction moveless. So she just sat there quietly until the others saw her and stopped laughing. Nora apologized to Sara by giving her a little smile but Sara kept her act and just looked back at her.

“Hey I’m sorry but since when do you take offence when it comes to this kind of stuff?” Nora asked gently and everyone just sat still in the awkward silence until Sara couldn’t hold back anymore and started laughing, she laughed so much that she started crying.

Ava’s POV:

After dinner I made my way to the bathroom and took a shower. I always loved to take a shower before I got to bed and if you wanted to be sure that you were going to shower you needed to be quick so you got there before the others. After a while I heard someone knocking on the door but they probably realized that I was taking a shower because I didn’t hear any more sounds after that.

Sara’s POV:

  
I knew Ava was going to take a shower because my girlfriend always got there first so I slowly made my way to the bathroom but when I knocked on the door I heard the sound of the water in the shower, she was already in the shower. But that got me thinking.

I waited a little before I took out the bobby pin in my hair and carefully turned the lock so the door was unlocked. Even if we were on a timeship and every other door were from the future and had high technology the bathroom door was normal and that means easy to unlock.

I made my way to the middle of the room and quietly pulled my shirt over my head and stepped out of my pants. I was going to take a shower anyway so I wasn’t wearing any underwears.

Without any clothes I made my way to the shower to see that Ava was standing with her front to the wall, she also had her eyes closed so I took my opportunity and carefully opened the shower door and stepped inside. She was so hot when she was covered in water and shampoo.

I stood there with a happy smirk and stared at my girlfriend for some seconds before I stepped closer and put my arms around her waist, she flinched a bit but leaned into the touch.

Ava’s POV:

I was busy thinking about the situation Gary caused today at work when I felt two arms around my waist. At first I flinched at the touch but as soon as I flinched I recognized the feeling and leaned into it.

My stomach flipped when I realized that it was Sara and I smiled. I turned around and kissed her softly, she pulled us together and I could see where this was going if we didn’t stop now.

“Hey Sara, I love you but do you really want to do this here? We could just go back to our room. Just let me finish this-” I said and turned around but got interrupted by Sara who poured the shampoo on my head. I slowly turned around again so we were facing each other. Sara was smiling and laughing at me and I could guess that I looked stupid so I took my hand, placed it on my head and scraped up a handful of shampoo and splashed it on my beautiful girlfriend.

She responded with taking the shower head and pointing it at me, before I could surrender she turned it on and soon enough we were both covered in shampoo. I looked at her and we both started laughing.

We finished showering and got out of the bathroom, the rest of the shower didn’t turn out easier, Sara kept putting her hands everywhere on my body and kissing my neck. We walked to the kitchen and found the others playing UNO so we joined them.

“UNO” Zari screamed and everyone started panicking and did everything to keep her from winning for the 10th time in a row but no one succeed. She placed her card and gave us all an annoying smirk.

“CHEATER!” Nora screamed back half annoyed half tired of losing to her best friend. The rest of us finished the game and before anyone even realized it Zari was handing out cards for the 11th time tonight.

“NO! Not another round, we can watch a movie and eat snacks instead!” Nate let out and everyone nodded in response, Zari sighed but took the cards.

Ray’s POV:

We had been playing UNO for the last hour or so and when Zari won for the 10th time in a row we all gave up and decided to watch a movie instead. I was making my way over to the kitchen to pick up some snacks and a 6 pack of beers to Mick when Nora called my name. I turned around and smiled at her, she gave me a smile back and made me company to the kitchen.

“How long do you think Sara and Ava will be able to sit next to each other before they excuses themselves and walks to their room?" She joked but we both knew that it most likely wouldn’t take more than 20 minutes.

Nora took all the ice cream, I took the chips and we made our ways back to the team. I placed the chips in the middle and Nora handed out the ice cream, we made a pretty good teamwork.

“So what do we got here?... Chocolate to Zari, oh this is some healthy stuff…. I guess that’s for you!” Nora said and handed out some ice cream before she continued.

“Okay so this is mint, so Ava! Beer flavor? I didn’t even know that existed… but I guess it’s for mr. grumpy.” She said and handed out some more.

“So vanilla? That’s for Nate! And…. Well there are 4 left…” She said and looked at Sara who just gave her a reassuring smile back.

“So here we have, chocolate, strawberry and some weird mix of everything ever.” Nora said and gave Sara her ice cream and picked up her own.

“Nom nom nom… Ice cream are my favorite.” Sara said like a child and no one was surprised.

“Sara honey, you will be unconscious if you eat all that. Your body won’t be able to handle all that sugar!” Ava said and Sara just poked her nose and told her to wait and see.

“She’s right Ava, no one can eat as much ice cream as Sara, she once ate 4 big cakes because she witnessed the death of a dog.” Nate said and Ava just raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend. Sara smiled at her and kissed her lightly.

“Okay so we know you’re in love but we don’t need to witness it.” Zari said and fake puked.


	16. A LoT Of Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ideas about Halloween? The thing is that I never made the Halloween chapter so I think I will write it now.. On the 8th of November at 11:18 PM.. Yup I'm awake and I'm posting all of my chapters that I have this far.

Mick’s POV:

  
We were all sitting at the dining table, eating our very underrated dinner. Actually the meal wasn’t that bad but there was no beers, not even one so it sucked. Before the bureau I could eat my food as a normal criminal but ever since this ship became a nest to all the lovebirds it had been hard not to knock them all out and just eat in peace. Sara was all over the hotcake to girlfriend and haircut was all over the new girl.

“How’s the food?” The AI asked and I couldn’t care less but felt the need to point one thing out.

“I wanted a beer.” I said irritated to the AI to cover up my emotions, the food was some Swedish type of Mcdonalds. It was really good, like I’ve never tasted something like this before in my life good.

Ava rolled her eyes at me but quickly changed the direction of her glare and placed her head on the captains shoulder.

Zari’s POV: (also present POV because I want to try it)

I’ve been thinking of something lately, it would really be a fun thing to do but I don’t know if anyone would do it with me. Or I know that Ray, Nate and Nora will because they are the oldest children ever, convincing Sara, Ava, Mick and Constantine will be harder and Gary won’t be that hard because he’s.. well he’s Gary.

“So I’ve been thinking of something we all should do.” I say and the whole team looks interested, well all besides Mick but seriously how could you even bother caring if he listens.

“Yeah go on.” Sara says and looks at me which makes me smile, she would look so good in a Halloween costume, think about Ava and Sara going as a pair. They would look so cute!

“Yeah so I thought… wouldn’t it be fun if we all went to a big and I mean big halloween event?” I ask and to my surprise most of them looks pretty interested in the idea. Even Ava who never likes to dress up nods.

“Bloody hell!” We all hear from behind us and we don’t even need to turn around to know who it is.

“Yes John… we are going… and so are you!” Sara say which makes me smile, she is such a good captain.

“But halloween is soon so we need to figure out what we are going as!” Nora let’s out and we all looks at each other while thinking.

“Well actually we can go as characters from The 100.” I answer the question and looks up to meet the others eyes, starting with Nora. Everyone seemed okay with that so I think it will be a The 100 theme this year.

“Yeah and AvaLance can go as Clexa! While Zari and I goes as your bodyguards!” Nora says and gets two questioning looks from Sara and Ava.

“I’m sorry what? AvaLance? Did you just create a ship name for me and my girlfriend?” Sara asks and Nora nods at her and Sara looks over to the boys. .

“You on the other hand...who are you guys going as?” She asks and when no one answered I came up with an idea.

“What if they goes dressed as grounders, or more like Gary, Constantine and Nora goes as Skaikru and Ray, Nate and me goes as Trikru?” I ask and looks at Sara with begging eyes, she looks over to her girlfriend and laughs.

“Yeah okay why not?” She says and look over to the director who clearly has something on her mind. Sara kisses her girlfriend on her beautiful lips and just like that her mind is down on earth again.

Sara’s POV:

“So we need to get Gideon to make us the costumes for Halloween! Which ones are we going to take?” I ask the team as we’are sitting down on the couches in the library after dinner.

“I’m sorry but I’m not the nerd here Sara, you guys will need to pick mine out and then we can discuss if I’m going to wear it or not.” Ava says lightly and gives me a look that makes my whole body warm. The others in the room have started talking about how we should look like.

“Gideon show us some sketches you have.” I order Gideon and she shows us some sketches on mine and Ava’s outfits, Nora and Zari’s and Mick’s. The outfits Gideon shows us are awesome but she still need to do sketches for the rest of the team.

Ava looks over to me and smiles her beautiful happy spreading smile that I know is reserved for me. I look back at her and gives her the smile that is only for her.

“So what do you think?” Gideon asks and we all look at each other and nods.

“They are awesome and I definitely think we will be legendary when we arrive.” Zari says and we all agree with her.

“So Ava is Clarke and Sara is Lexa?” Nora asks, both Ava and I look at each other and smiles.

“Yeah that would be it!” I say as I clap my hands together and smiles at the team.


	17. Safety And Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Nate comes up with an "brilliant" idea and tries to get Zari on board.

Nora’s POV:

I woke up this morning just to look over to the other side of the room and surprisingly I didn’t see a sleeping Zari on the other bed. Normally it’s me who wakes up first so the question was if she even went to bed last night. When I looked at the watch on the wall it showed 9 AM so I really started to get worried because she never gets up before 10 AM unless someone is crashing the ship.

I get up and walked to the kitchen to see if she was there. Not to my surprise the only one there was Ava. She was drinking her morning coffee, probably the 3rd one today. There was also some work stuff spread out all over the counter but I didn’t ask.

“Hey, have you seen Zari?” I asked her with a little bit of panic in my voice.

“Oh yeah, I saw her this morning. She was in the library with Nate and did some researches or something.” Ava answered calmly and gave me a small smile.

“Oh okay, then she is safe.” I said and started walking towards her and grabbed a bowl of milk and cereal.

“Don’t be so sure about that, it looked like Nate was teaching her some history stuff.” The director said.

“Yeah, she’ll probably not survive that.” I joked and we started talking about random stuff.

“Hey, where is our captain by the way?” I asked after a while and Ava just looked at me as in a way to say “she will not be up in another hour or two.”

Ava’s POV:

  
Last night was cozy. I got back from the bureau to see my girlfriend on our bed with pajamas, she was reading a book. Sara lighted up and smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen in my life, she jumped up and kissed me lightly on the lips. I changed into pajamas and put on Netflix. We cuddled for the most part of the night until Sara fell asleep in my arms around 4 AM.

I woke up to a beautiful sleeping captain by my side. Sara looked so peaceful when she was asleep so I didn’t want to wake her up. After a few minutes of admiring my girlfriend, I decided to get up from heaven. I put on some clothes that weren’t my pantsuit because I had the day off, brushed my teeth and started making my way to the kitchen.

After breakfast, I went to the library to see if there was some work to do and to my surprise, as I walked into the room Zari and Nate were working on something and when I asked if I could help they said no so I went to do some time bureau work in the kitchen instead. Apparently, there were some anachronisms that needed researches. After a while, Nora came in and asked for Zari and an hour after that Sara joined me in the kitchen.  
“Goodmorning sunshine,” I let out when she stepped into the room with her hair everywhere and pajamas still on.

“Goodmorning,” She replied with her raspy voice that she gets when she wakes up.

“Coffee?” I asked and the former assassin nods and smiles. I made her the coffee and sat down with her at the countertop.

Zari’s POV:

  
“But they will never agree to it,” I said and got two puppy faces as answers. Seriously my 2 best friends can’t even act like grown-ups for 1 moment and instead decides to give me the puppy face like a 3-year-old would.

“I’m not changing my mind!” I said.

“But it would be soooo cool,” Nate said and I for real started to wonder if he had been taking something he shouldn’t.

“Think about it! We can travel in time, sneak out of the waverider, explore the dinosaur time and so much more!” Nate said.

“Come on Z, all we have to do is ask and if they say no it will just not happen,” Nora begged and I started thinking, maybe this wasn’t the worst idea ever.

“Okay, but they won't say yes,” I explained and they both nodded with big smiles.

Sara’s POV:

We all took the day off which meant that Mick was in his quarters, drinking beer. Ray, in his lab, doing some science related stuff. Nora and Zari were probably eating doughnuts and playing video games and Nate in the library with some history book. The day should be easy and calm, and we will probably just relax.

Ava and I were in the kitchen, I was eating my breakfast and Ava was doing the last thing on the work. She finished it and closed it.

“Done!” She said and made her way over to me. She hugged me from behind and pressed a kiss on the top of my head.

“Sara! Do you think that we can get some- oh hey, Ava. I just walked in on something, didn’t I?” Zari said when she realized she totally walked in on me and Ava. Ava started to blush but I was used to getting interrupted by my team at this point so I just nodded.

“Yeah but you already destroyed the mood so what were you going to say?” I asked her and forgave Ava with a look on my eyes.

“Yeah, so we thought it would be smart if we get our own time carriers!” She said and both Ava and I looked at her and smiled.


	18. When Did A Legend Ever Go Quietly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara tries to come up with something that might work as an answer but it all turns out into something else.

Ava’s POV:

“Yeah, so we thought it would be smart if we get our own time carriers!” Zari asked after she interrupted our little moment.

I looked over to Sara to see her reaction and she seemed pretty natural about it which made it my decision to say something. Of course, they could get their own time carriers but how would that affect the history? They could literally destroy the timeline, create anachronisms and delete themselves out of history with the clumpiness they have. They may be adults in the flesh but their minds are like if they were born yesterday. I trust Sara and her decision in this kind of situation but I don’t really know what she would have done which makes it hard to decide. If she just spoke it all would have been so much easier but for some reason, she decided to shut it for once. Typical Legends, the only time you need their opinion they shut up and let you figure it all out by yourself.

“Well Sara and I will discuss it,” I said and quickly made eye contact with Sara to see if I made the right decision, to my luck I did and she seemed pretty satisfied with it and nodded.

“Oh, okay well tell us when you know the answer,” Zari said and walked out of the messy kitchen with a fake smile on her face, I could see the disappointment in her eyes as she left the room. I turned around to look at the Waverider’s blonde captain and she still had the same look so I guess I was safe.

“So what do you think? Can we trust them with a time carrier and trust that they won't be screwing up history?” I asked the former assassin half joking and half serious.

“Yeah! It shouldn't be that big of a problem if you think about it,” Sara answered and I looked at her with a confused face and asked her to explain it further.

“I mean, it’s time bureau stuff so can’t we just block some time periods so they can’t go there? Like really big historical events? Wasn’t it something like that with 2213? Only the director and the mothership can travel there,” She explained and I understood her point.

“Yeah that works but we will have to block the events by ourselves and that can take forever,” I said but Sara didn't seem so upset or worried about it.

“Well we have Gideon,” Sara said and smiled at me when I realized that she was right and we, in fact, had Gideon to do the job for us.

Zari’s POV:

“Guys, I talked to Sara and Ava!” I said when I came into the room where Nora and Nate were spending their time, playing my video games. I sigh when I see them because of course, every time you leave them together in a room and you walk out of the room they will up til 99% for sure touch something that is yours. When they heard what I said they immediately let go of my game and turned their attention to me.

“What did they say?” Nate asked in his normal, calm voice but he didn’t fool me, I saw the excitement through the voice. Nora on the other hand just looked at me, I could see through her facade as well and right into the excitement.

“They said that we need to wait for an answer because they are going to discuss it,” I explained and it got hard to read their thoughts.

“Okay, let’s wait,” Nate said and turned his focus back to the tv and pressed pause.

“Eyy, that’s unfair! I was talking to Zari you dumbass,” Nora complained and hit Nate on his shoulder. And I just sighed and walked out of the room. I needed a plan to get Sara to trust us.

Who is the best person to go to if I need some advice? I thought as I opened the door to the jump ship. Obama! Here we go! We rescued him before we defeated Mallus so it can’t be that hard to reach him. I went on the jump ship and closed the doors after me.

“Gideon, take me to Obama in… 2003,” I asked Gideon but she declined my request because of something she couldn’t explain in orders from Sara.

Sara’s POV:

  
“Are you sure we can trust them with this?” Ava asked me for the eleventh time that night.

“Yeah, I am, but the question is if you are sure about this decision,” I said and she stopped in her tracks so I did the same. We stood in the hall outside the kitchen.

“No, I’m not 100% sure because the last time you had something this powerful in your hand you all destroyed the timeline,” The director of the time bureau explained. It felt like someone hit me in my stomach, even if I’ve heard this 100 times before it still hurt like hell. It wasn’t our fault that the timeline couldn’t handle a little conversation between different versions of ourselves.

“No sorry I didn’t mean for it to come out that way,” She apologized, but I knew she never liked to hurt me. I smiled when I thought through my next move.

“What?” She asked and I just smiled. I stepped back a little and took out my fighting sticks and looked over to Ava to see the directors reaction. When I saw that she was smiling I took the next step.

“When did a Legend ever go quietly?” I teased her and started moving towards. Ava put out her stick and I started sparring. Sparring not fighting as we did the first time we were in this situation.

She blocked my attack and made one herself, I wasn’t going to let her win that easy so I blocked her as well. After around 1 hour of sparring, I took my stick because she disarmed me once and took the other, which meant she had 2 and I had 1. It wasn’t that big of a deal because, in the league, we were trained to be able to defend ourselves with or without weapons, it got harder with just one stick but it wasn’t impossible if it wasn’t for Ava. Ava was just as good as I when it came to fighting but I didn’t give up.

Some minutes later she made one hell of an attack and I didn’t have the strength to keep fighting. So I didn’t block the attack and fell to the ground, just to have the director running up to me and ask me if I was okay.

“Yes I’m fine,” I said and looked at her with a big smile. When she finally realized why I was smiling she started to smile.

“I got you! I took you down! I’m the better fighter,” The director said and if it wasn’t for the big smile and happiness she felt I would’ve been annoyed or angry at myself, but even if I wanted to react that way I couldn’t, so instead I just joined her and laughed. 


	19. A Home Is A Person, Not A Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I will just give you a heads up as this chapter might include smut and fluff.

Ava's POV:

When we woke up this morning, entangled in a mess I started thinking about the dreams I had about our future. It all started with what I was dreaming about in my sleep, Sara and I had a little house with 2 cats, Sin and Thea, she was working as a history teacher at Starling City high and I was working for the government and basically no one could ever find out what was going on in there. Thea Queen got really excited and happy when she found out that one of the two cats were named after her. Our house may have been little but it was enough for 5, Sara and I, Thea and Sin, and our little daughter Laurel. The pregnancy was something we had been trying for 2 years and when we found out it was an ocean full of water from our happy tears. I was the one who carried our little baby and to both of our surprise, it was actually possible to get pregnant even if you are a clone. We lived next to Oliver and Felicity who also had a baby, Tommy. Their son was about 9 months and Laurel was 11 so they made a pretty good team. I got home from work and saw the most beautiful thing in the world, I saw my wife and daughter at the dinner table, Sara was feeding Laurel with something she probably bought from the store on her way home from work. They were both giggling and laughing, Sara with her golden blond locks and out little angel with food all over herself.

The dream scared me but also made me realize what I'm missing in life by living on the Waverider. Sara was already awake but she laid down with her head on my chest, using it as a pillow. She looked so gorgeous, how could I ever deserve this wonderful person, not just about the looks but her personality, her ability to almost get me down, her strength as a human, it was just crazy.

“What did you dream about?” I heard Sara ask and I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her in the most loving way.

“We were married, lived in a house for 5, we had two cats, Sin and Thea and you worked at Starling City High while I worked by the government. We lived next to Felicity and Oliver and they had a child, his name was Tommy.” I retold her the dream and by the look on her face, she enjoyed listening.

“House for 5? Did we have a dog?” She asked. I could see through her eyes that she was hoping for a dog and I started laughing.

“No, a daughter,” I said, a little scared what she would think but as I look her deeply in the eyes I can see the smile on her lips and I couldn't hold back anymore. I kissed her, lightly but meaningful.

“What…?” She said and smiled.

“Yeah, her name was Laurel, named after your sister, she was 11 months old and she had light blue eyes with blond hair, just like her mothers,” I explained, smiled through it all.

“Why are you smiling?” She asked.

“I came home from work one day and I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. My wife and daughter, at the dinner table, you were feeding her with some store bought baby food and the both of you were laughing.” I told her the truth about everything because I had nothing to hide, she was my girlfriend, my best friend, my soulmate. Damn this woman was my home.

“Do you wish for that dream to be true?” The blonde assassin asked and I nodded.

“So let's do it, let's imagine our dream future together, we have always done it in our own heads, I want to discuss this with you!” She proposed the idea and to be honest, it wasn't the worst idea ever and I really needed it.

“Okay, where should we start?” I asked my girlfriend not breaking eye contact.

“What do we work as in our dream future?” Sara asked and picked up her head and rested it on her elbow, her face down to me and I could feel the love in her eyes as they stared into my own.

Sara’s POV:

We had been talking about our dream life together for about an hour or so and I couldn't love this woman more than I already did. She was so pure of love, talking about our dream life like it was something she knew everything about, she wanted at least one child, two cats and she wanted to live in a city full of life but in a calming way. Where our kids would be safe, she wanted us to have a normal life.

“What about the house? What would it look like?” I asked her, she was so into this, she knew her every detail like she knew her own name. And when she laid there, under my body, going crazy in her mind with the creativity.

“It would be a little house but big enough for us all, it would have a red rooftop, it would be planks on the outside walls. They would be painted in light brown, almost like if they weren't painted at all.” The director started, it warmed up my entire heart to hear her talking and dreaming about this. But she also reminded me that we can't have this, Ava seemed to be the one who wanted this the most. Which made me want to give it to her. I could actually give it to her if we leave our life on the Waverider and our teams but that wouldn't be a good idea. We both love our jobs and our life, but sometimes all I wish for is to wake up in a house somewhere, next to my wife and between us our little son. Making them breakfast after coming back from a run. And some years later, wake up to the smell of breakfast just to see my wife making us some eggs and our son sitting on a bar chair by the kitchen island, doing his homework, doing them before breakfast so he could go outside after to play soccer with his moms after breakfast. To come home one day, seeing Zari and him at the couch, watching a movie together because Auntie Z was his favorite person in the world.

“There would be the perfect amount of windows, some larger some smaller, some wider and some taller. The color of the windows would be white and the door white as well because it needs to be beautiful. Even if the house never could get to the perfection of beauty, I would be psycho if I turned my girlfriend into a house.” She continued and I smiled so hard that I was sure my face would hurt soon, but I couldn't stop smiling, this was what she deserved, a childhood with parents that loved her, hell, even homework, she deserved to have something to fight for, the younger days, with partying and irresponsible decisions. And I know how much she wanted to give a child that life, how much she wanted to be able to go home after work and see her wife and child eating food at the table, laughing.

“You know I really want this with you, right?” I asked her and she smiled at me and nodded. She kissed me lightly on the lips and turned us over so she was on top of me. I looked into those beautiful eyes, feeling safer and at home, than I've ever felt before, this woman kept surprising me. I moved my head up a little and captured her lower lip between my teeth and carefully biting it. Ava started jiggling but she didn't turn me down, instead, she placed me down on my back and laid over me, removing a strand of hair away from my face and placed it behind my ear.

She looked back into my eyes and smiled so big that I only wanted to take it away because it was a distraction. The hunger in her eyes was impossible not to notice. She took too long so I reached up and placed my hands on her face and kissed her with so much love that I thought I would drown. Ava quickly responded with putting even more pressure into the kiss and basically ate my whole mouth. I started taking her pajamas shirt off and when she noticed she reached her arms in the sky for me to pull the shirt off. I turned us around and started kissing her lips, moved down towards her neck and just below the pulse point. Sucked and bit all over her upper body just to softly lick around the marks that had started to show. Every time I marked a new place she let out a little moan.

Moving up to her lips again I made it slow, taking my time, stopping at her breasts and moving my thumb over her light blue colored lace bra, making her moan a little louder than usual. The little sounds Ava made between the moans were enough to get me wetter than a kid that just came out from a water slide and was drowning in water.

Ava turned us around once again, this time to rip off my shirt, while she did her move I was able to see the arm muscles in full view. It was one of my secret turn-ons that she didn't know about, probably the only one she didn't know about. My pajamas shirt flew to the other side of the room, still in one piece but it was a big split all over it in the front, her loss, I will be her who needs to control herself every night when I wear it.

Ava moved down my body, to my abs, something I know was one of her turn-ons. She licked between the muscles and kissed every square of my six pack. She moved down lower and pulled at the top of my shorts and looked up at me, asking for permission. That was one thing about her that made me love her even more, she always wanted to be sure I was okay before she did something, sexual or not. I nodded and she pulled them down all the way to the end of our bed.

When she came back from the end of my feet she made sure to cover all the newly revealed skin with a kiss or bite mark. When she got back to my underwear she did something she never does, she took the lace underwear in between her teeth and dragged them down with her teeth. It took me by surprise but I loved it, she never broke the eye contact during the whole time until now. After kissing me one last time she went back down again, this time to spread my legs and placed her mouth on my clit, I shut my eyes and threw back my head on the pillows just to let out a really loud moan. She slowly made her way into me, beginning with two fingers. Was it something this director was good at, it was sex and getting me to moan.

Ava’s POV:

After she came she turned us around just a few seconds later, this woman never needed to rest, it was impossible to stop after you started with this woman. She could go on for hours, our nights like this often ended when I fell asleep on her chest because even if she didn't need the rest after the first 5 times she surely did after the 7th and so did I. This time, however, was only on the first round so I would probably be sleeping well in 5 hours or so.

“What are we going to do about this,” Sara said as she was down by my shorts. She slowly took them off and made her way up to my face again, kissing me, biting me. She made her way to my breasts and looked up at me as she reached behind my back to undo the bra and then slowly take it away, not leaving my eyes once. She really turned me on. Without the bra Sara had full access to the over part of my body, she made sure to take advantage of the situation and slowly took one of my nipples between her teeth and bit it a little, not so it hurt but so it felt amazing. It felt like I was going to explode any second now.

Moving her body lower she found herself in between my legs with her head ready to give in. It took her 3 minutes before I came all over her face, she didn't even have to be inside me, she just played with my clit for a little bit too long. I opened my eyes just to see a messy woman, facing me with a distance of 10 centimeters. Her face was wet, and she kissed me and I reached up to embrace her in hope that she would wait for a second and just hug me for a moment before we go again.The captain tried to start a new round but I threw my legs around her, trapping her in my embrace. Somewhere are 2 minutes of trying to escape she accepted her fate and laid down beside me, facing me and smiling. It made me want to eat her up, she was so cute and adorable.

“You know, I don't need to have that life with a fancy home Sara, I have you, and you, are my home,” I confessed and even if I really wanted a different life with her this is good enough, it's more than enough, it's perfect. Because a home isn't a house or an apartment, it's a person and that person for me is Sara Lance. I let her go a little and she took her opportunity, she rolled over me and started the next round. But I'm not surprised, because as far as I know it, a legend never comes quietly.


	20. Halloween Came Late This Year Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween party takes place but it didn't end up like all of you thought it would, still don't know if it's a good thing or if I disappointed you all. I'm still writing on the part 2 so we'll see!
> 
> Sorry for being late with uploading this chapter!

Ray’s POV

We were all sitting at the table as a normal family would on a Saturday morning. Just that we weren’t a normal family, we all had our own flaws and pasts. But other than that we all love and care about each other like a normal family. We were a family of misfits and no one wanted to change that.

“What about tonight?” Nora asked and I placed my attention on the subject of the conversation. They were talking about the party we all decided we were going to have later today. It had been so much lately with the searching of magical creatures that Constantine promised us and between them, we had some anachronisms so at the end of the day we all felt like sleeping instead of partying. Which is why we were going to have the Halloween party later. We also decided that there would be too much if we went to another time period or to another place so instead we were going to throw the party on the Waverider.

“Do we need to dress up if we are just going to spend the night here on the Waverider?” Ava complained and looked at us with begging looks. She was really good at convincing others.

“Fine you don’t have to,” I said because I was the one to break first. She smiled proudly and Nora looked over to me and begging for the same answer. Of course, I broke at that as well.

Sara’s POV

As Zari and Nora were decorating, Ray and Nate baking treats and Mick in his quarter it was only Ava and me in the library, working. Ava was going through some reports and I was writing one from our last mission. It had been a lot fewer anachronisms lately. Not just the number of anachronisms lately got me worried, it felt good knowing that we were finally coming to the end of anachronisms but the ones that were left were just some smaller ones, around level 2-4. Constantine also promised us some magical creatures and the whole team were excited and happy to fight some more magical dragons. They were convinced that the creatures would be starting to show up soon but I’m not that easy to convince and I was starting to think that John was wrong about this whole thing.

When I was done with the report I looked over to my girlfriend at the other side of the room, she always looked so cute when she was focused. As I was looking at her the thoughts about giving her the life she wants, with kids and cats, came up on my mind again. What could I give her on the Waverider? Was the thought that went through my brain once again.

Ava moved the destination of the look in her eyes from the computer in her lap over to me and stared into my eyes. We had been together for a little bit more than 4 months and I still felt butterflies in my stomach every time she looked at me and smiles that soft smile, the same smile she was wearing now.

Zari’s POV

“No, not up there. That's where the ghosts will be, not the pumpkins,” Nora explained, I have decorated for Halloween before, when I was in high school but apparently my decorating skills wasn't enough.

“How do you know so much?” I asked her and she gave me a smile in return. I didn't think she celebrated Halloween when she was younger as she was connected to a time demon.

“So where did you learn all your decorating skills?” I asked her as nicely as I could and gave her a smile as the end of my question. My best friend looked over to me and smiled even bigger.

“When I was little, we used to celebrate all these things, Halloween, Christmas, Easter, but when my dad died, we stopped,” She answered sadly and it made me sick how someone like Nora didn't have the childhood she deserved. Sure I didn't have the best childhood, but at least I had a family and we took care about each other.

It was hard to think about my family, Nora knew that. So when I wakes up early in the morning from a nightmare she knows what to do. Like this morning, I woke up from a nightmare at around 3AM and screamed. The scream woke Nora up and she never hesitated, she jumped up from her bed and slowly made her way over to me, not too fast so I had the time to realize who it was that made their way over to me. Somehow she always knows when I'm ready because she climbed over to me on my bed and embraced me. No one usually knew what to do in these situations but Nora, she always knew.

“Yeah, I got mine from decorating a high school party,” I said and we both started laughing, it was always easy to laugh when I was near my best friend.

Nate’s POV

I had no idea on what I was doing. After reading the recipe like 4 times I cracked the eggs into the mixing bowl. Ray heard the sound and turned around.

“Did you just crack the eggs in the mixing bowl?” Ray asked with a really big hint of hope in his voice, also disappointment but let's focus on the good things. I nodded in reply and when I saw the disappointment as it grew bigger I understood that I made something wrong.

“You can't just do that, what if, the eggshells gets into the mixture?” He said more than asked and I still didn't know how he still was on the team.

Ava’s POV (later that day)

All the decorations were up, the treats were ready, Sara and I finished work like 3 hours ago and spent the rest of the time doing, other things, like in the bed, naked. I smiled at that but anyway, everything was ready for the party so we just needed to eat some dinner first.

“So how did the decorating go?” I asked Nora and Zari.

“Good, we finished in no time and spent the rest of the day watching tv and playing video games,” Nora said with happiness written all over her face, it suits her. She deserved to be happy, both of them.

“Good to hear! What about you two, how did the baking go?” Sara asked Nate and Ray, both of them nodding before Ray spoke.

“Actually, Nate is the worst at baking but other than that, it went pretty well,” Ray said and Nate gave him a “come on man, they didn't need to know that” look which I smiled to.

After dinner, Nate and Ray went away from the table to get the treats they made, Zari and Nora to their quarters to get some weird surprise and Mick went to the bathroom and no one knew how long he would be gone, probably not too long as the beers were here with us. Once again, Sara and I were the only ones in the room, and the way she looked at me made butterflies in my stomach.

Nate’s POV

“This is really good,” Zari said and let out a moan, it made me proud, Ray was wrong when he said the donuts would be a disaster because I cracked eggs in the bowl.

“Yeah, they were super good,” Nora agreed and the smile on my face wanted to grow but I tried to hold it back, no need to overreact.

“So now when we are done with the food part who is up for some drinks?” Sara asked and Ava just looked at her with so much love that it made me sick, not really because I was happy for them but sometimes it was just too much to look at.

“Someone said drinks?” Mick said, of course those were the words to get him out of his deep beauty sleep.

“Yeah drinks, come on,” Sara said and Mick flew up and followed her to the kitchen counter, once again, Ava looked at her with pure love, it's a miracle they weren’t married yet.

Sara’s POV

I was dancing, alone, because Ava claimed that she couldn't dance but I didn't believe her, she knew how to do everything. If it was in our dream life what would I do? What would she want me to do? I would probably be drinking some weird as drink, probably getting really drunk. But if we had kids I would not drink that drink and I would be a responsible parent, well after 2 drinks, but I was able to handle my liquor, I just wouldn't risk it. Or, I would dance up to her and kiss her, smoothly walking over to the dance floor without her knowing because she would be so lost in the kiss and when she would open her eyes she would realize where we were and what we were doing, dancing.

Looking over to my girlfriend opines as her, she was standing with Nate, talking about something. What if I made that situation true?

I started dancing over to Ava and when she saw me it was too late for her to do anything. I went up on my toes and kissed her, smashing all my love for her into the kiss, this far it worked. Ava Sharpe, all lost in the kiss, Sara Lance, had all the control. Director Sharpe, 0, Captain Lance, 1.

Ava’s POV

I was talking with Nate about what could have been the reason for the lack of anachronisms. At the same time I watched as my hot girlfriend danced all alone on the dance floor, she enjoyed herself, something I loved to see. Apparently the conversation went on with Nate as I zoomed out and stared at Sara, because I reacted when he started talking about Constantine.

“I have no idea why there is a lack of anachronisms but Constantine said that there would be showing up some magical creatures soon, and he said that when we were in Aruba,” Nate said and it was a lot to take in, but I was used to it, the Legends were good at messing up with the timeline but that means more work and if the anachronisms are starting to fade away the magical creatures stuff is a good thing. It gives us a reason to keep the time bureau going as we still have some work to do, a lot if it's about magical creatures.

“But Sara doesn't believe that Constantine is right, I don't know if it's because she wants to stop being on the ship and have a normal life or if it's about that she just doesn't trust it as we haven't seen any dragons in 4 months,” Nate said. What if that was true, what if Sara didn't want to be on the ship anymore, is it because she wants a normal life? Did she want the different life, the normal life, with me?

The thoughts flashed through my mind and the next thing I knew Sara was standing in front of me, smiling. She reached up and placed her hands around my neck. She placed her soft lips on mine and kissed me gently. I gave into the kiss and kissed her back. She released my lips from her own and I missed the warmth immediately but it came back to me when she placed them back on my lips, adding a little pressure at the kiss. In that gentle pressure there was so much love, more than I could handle, I zoomed out once again and the only one that had my attention was Sara.


	21. Halloween Came Late This Year Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just wanted to say that this will be the last chapter on this book but also that I will be writing a second book! I have no idea on what I should name the other so please, come with ideas! Thank you!
> 
> The second part of the Halloween special, also the last chapter of this book but I will write a second one! Thank you for the support!

Ava’s POV

 

As we broke the kiss I zoomed in again, I was now able to see the world around us in details but I didn't care, the only one I noticed was Sara. She was smiling at me and I returned the loving, beautiful smile with pleasure. Apparently, her hands were on my shoulders and mine on her waist. She was so smooth and knew exactly what she does to me, sometimes, in situations like this one she takes advantage of her chances and gets what she wants. She always does it when she knows I would be okay with it afterward so that made it okay for me, I trusted her with my life.

 

When I looked away from her for the first time in minutes I realized what we were doing, dancing. Looking back up to her I saw the smile again and I couldn't even try to be angry at her. 

 

Pulling her closer to me, I placed my head on her shoulder, my nose buried in her neck, taking in the smell that was pure Sara. I wanted to have this in my life until I take my last breath, I wanted to have her by my side. 

 

Sara moved her feet, one and then the other. It took me 2 seconds before I missed the connection that was between our feet, at least I had her upper body against me 

 

It didn't take long before the contact returned, it was different this time, Sara didn't stand in front of me, she stood on me, she stood on my feet. At that moment, the length difference wasn't as big as it usually was. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, dancing with the love of my life was really something that I could get used to.

 

Sara’s POV

 

Neither one of us paid attention to what was going on around us, only the music was able to get through the thick walls around us. I had no idea on when it happened but somewhere between from when I saw Ava talking to Nate to now, someone changed the song. It used to be party music with bass that nearly killed ears, but now, something much more beautiful was playing, something that almost wanted me to cry. 

 

I had no idea if Ava was listening to the music as well so I slowly pulled back my head and shoulders to get her attention. When she looked up at me with the cutest smile on earth I couldn't take it. A tear slowly made its way down my face, I was happy. The tear was the most valuable tear I've ever released in my life, it was a tear full of pure happiness. 

 

“I love you so much that words can't even describe it, it's driving me insane,” I tried to explain but it felt weird, it wasn't enough. I've loved before, I've felt love before, I've been in love before, this is different. If I love you isn't enough, if you are my world isn't enough, if you are my home isn't enough, then what is? 

 

I could see the transition in Ava’s eyes, they became watery, then she released one tear, then another, then more of them. Her hands reached to my face and I let my head be in her hands. Slowly but surely she placed her swollen lips on mine.

 

Ava pulled away first, looking into my eyes, she was shaking, smiling the brightest and biggest smile I've ever seen in my whole life. I thought she couldn't smile any bigger but apparently, I was wrong. Smiling back I noticed that she was breathing out a big breath, something she only did when she was really nervous, I've only seen this once, when she asked me for out the first time. Even if this was similar there was nothing ever that could compare to what I just saw.

 

I noticed something more, a new song started playing, Flashlight. I kept my eyes and attention to Ava who was now looking into my eyes once again. She moved her mouth as to say something, it looked like she was thinking but she nodded and breathed out big again.

 

“Sara Lance, you have been there for me since the moment we first met. Sure, our story didn't start on the best terms and we basically wanted to kill each other,” Ava started and I laughed, no idea where this was going.

 

“But you were there, when no one was, when I found out that I am a clone, nothing in my life made sense. But you. The only thing I've been sure about since I found out that I am a clone is that I love you,” Ava continued, I knew how much she hated being a clone and how much it hurt her when she found out, but she was long from broken.

 

“The past months have been the best time in my life, you have been by my side. When I wake up every day I see you and smile, your hair is always all over your face but it just makes you more adorable, I love how you pout with your lips when you are focusing, how your eyes glow when you see ice cream, how you love being the little spoon. I love it all,” My eyes were starting to get watery as I realized where this was going.

 

“No words in the whole universe can describe my love for you Sara, and I'm not ready to let you go, I wasn't afraid of death before, I am now, I am afraid that something will happen and that I will spend the rest of my life without you, even worst, I'm afraid that you will have to spend the rest of your life with that hurt and that hole in your heart. With all that said,” Ava said and took a step back, reaching for something in her back pocket. Taking a step forward and then she goes down on one knee. 

 

“Sara Lande, will you do me the honor of being able to call you my wife?” Ava asked after she opened the box, yeah asked, she asked the question she. She took my line! 

 

“Yes, Ava! Of course, I want to marry you!” I screamed as loud as I could and took a step toward and kissed her. The kiss was ruined really fast because both of us were crying, shaking and smiling. 

 

“Ehhm Sara, Sara, Sara the ring,” The Director said and we both started laughing. I kissed her one more time and she took out the ring from the box and pulled it on my finger.

 

“I love you, Sara Lance!” Ava claimed. Pulling away from each other we looked around, the whole team was crying. 

 

“I love you, Ava Sharpe!” I said, still not enough.

 

“You are my home,” Ava said, and it felt more valuable than anything in life. 

 

I embraced her once more and we closed our eyes, hearing as the last tones from Flashlight went through our ears.

 

End of book one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for the support on this book! I am happy to say that I will be writing a sequel soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a YouTube channel where I upload edits that I make of AvaLance, Clexa and more.  
> I have an Instagram account where I upload shorter edits of tv shows, actors, ships and stuff. These edits are specially made for Instagram.  
> I have Wattpad which is where I first posted this fan fiction. It has the same name there.


End file.
